


Never Again

by Rosencrantz95



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Alec Hardy and His Broken Heart, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF Ellie Miller, Broadchurch Spoilers, Ellie Miller is a good mum, Ellie whump, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hardy is good with kids, Hurt Alec Hardy, Hurt/Comfort, Just kidding it’s DEFINITELY an Alec/Ellie love story, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Parent Alec Hardy, Possibly Alec/Ellie love story, Post-Series, haven’t decided yet, hurt Ellie Miller, injuries, seriously it’s adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz95/pseuds/Rosencrantz95
Summary: In which Alec gets hurt while pursuing a suspect, but he’s fine, really. At least he thinks so. Nothing can be wrong with him because he’s had that damn surgery! He’s fine now! Nothing can be wrong with him. He can’t go back to the worst year (what was almost the LAST year) of his life. He can’t do it. Never again.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller & Tom Miller, Alec Hardy & Fred Miller, Alec Hardy & Tom Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Ellie Miller & Tom Miller (Broadchurch)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 194





	1. The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to indulge my not at all concerning obsession with some angsty whumping of my favorite characters.  
> This week: Alec Hardy!

He should have said something sooner, he knew that. She had a right to know...and if it didn’t kill him...she probably would.

* * *

The day before:

DI Hardy and his DS were chasing a potential suspect. The fact that said suspect started running the moment he saw their badges all but confirmed those suspicions. 

Alec Hardy tore after him. 

“Sir! Sir wait!” Miller cried.

He paid Ellie no mind. This punk had been stalking young women for weeks now and one of those young women just happened to be his daughter... _his_ Daisy. Fortunately nothing had actually happened, but it was far too close for comfort. Alec was not about to wait around for anything worse to happen. 

This brought him to sprinting across a gravel car park, chasing the creep. They rounded a corner and the next thing he knew, he was blown clear off his feet from a blow to his torso. 

***

“...Bloody idiot, you are…” he heard Ellie’s cross tone as he came to.

“Christ…” he grumbled, trying to hoist himself up.

“Don’t you dare move…”

“Miller, ‘mfine. Stop fussin’...”

“Stop doing stupid shit that makes me fuss over you!” She snapped waspishly. 

“How was I supposed to know the perp had a friend?” He ground out, trying not to wince at his sore middle.

“You could have listened to me, for one. Especially when I said _wait! There’s another one! I’ve called for backup!_ Oh and also _don’t do anything stupid, you wanker!_ ”

“You didn’ say that…”

“Yes I bloody well did…” she all but hissed at her boss. “Paramedics are here.” she added.

Hardy let out a legitimate groan then. “ _Ach!_ Miller! What’d you call them for?”

“You were just knocked out cold from a blow to the chest! Would you have rather I called the coroner instead?!”

“Don’ be so melodramatic, Miller… Jus’ told ya ‘mfine.” He got his arms beneath him then and managed to sit most of the way up. “Jus’ had the wind knocked outta me is all…”

“Considering how open and honest you’ve been about your health in the past, you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t take your word for it.” She gave him a firm glare...one with a great deal of concern lingering underneath. He almost missed it, but it was there, and it his cheeks feel warm. It was the perfect recipe to make Alec Hardy feel guilty.

“Alright alright. I shoulda listened to ya. ‘M sorry. Won’t happen again.”

Ellie has time to roll her eyes at him before the EMTs kneel down to sit him up. 

Alec refused a trip to hospital, having already spent far too much time there in his life. It was a weak argument, but one that worked.

When they were reassured that all of his vital signs were normal, they had no choice but to let him go of his own volition. 

“You’re at least taking the rest of the day off.” Ellie scolded as she trotted to keep up with his long strides.

“Like hell…” he growled, trying to come to terms with the fact that his little accident back there cost them their suspects. They got away when Miller was checking that Hardy was still alive. It was his fault...he should have listened to Ellie’s warnings. He should have anticipated an accomplice. Maybe he would have known to look out for swinging doors opening just in time to knock him senseless as he rounded a corner.

He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, already aware of what was sure to be a nasty bruise forming. 

They made their way back to the station to regroup, despite DS Miller’s protests. There was an unfortunate amount of paperwork to be filled out and filed due to them... _almost_ apprehending their suspect. 

After a little while, alone in his office, Hardy started to wonder if Ellie hadn’t been right in suggesting he take the day. He didn’t think he’d been hit that hard, but he was growing more dizzy and lightheaded by the hour. Loathe as he was to admit it, he desperately wanted to go home and have a lie down. 

But that would have to wait. He’d be damned if he didn’t finish here so they could have a fresh start tomorrow.

***

DI Hardy ended up staying late in the office that night. So late, in fact, he never actually went home. He woke the next morning with a start. He looked around blearily for what had so annoyingly roused him. It was his phone. He checked the screen. 6am… 10 missed calls from Daisy… 2 missed calls from Miller.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he sat up with a stretch and scrubbed a hand down his face before calling Daisy back.

“ _Dad?!_ ”

“Hi darlin’. ‘M so sorry, I—!”

“ _What the hell happened? Where’ve you been? I waited up for you and ended up falling asleep on the couch...then I woke up this morning and you still hadn’t come home. What’s going on—?!”_

“Easy, Daize. East now, sweetheart. ‘M _fine_ just had a lot of work and ended up dozin’ off on accident.”

The line was quiet for a minute… Alec started to grow worried.

“Daize?”

Then he heard sniffling and what might have been a poorly stifled sob. He felt his heart snap in two.

“Oh, darlin’ girl. I’m so sorry. I didn’ mean ta scare ya.”

“ _Well you_ **_did_ ** _!_ ” 

“I know, I know… I’ll make it up to you, promise. I’m gonna call school and tell them you're sick today, since it’s my fault you didn’t sleep. Then I’ll come by the house later and take you for lunch… how’s that?”

“... _okay. Yeah._ ”

“Alright, my girl… go to your room and get yourself some proper rest, okay? Think about where you want to go for lunch, yeah? I’ll see you later on.”

“ _Okay. Sounds good…. I love you, dad._ ”

“Love you too, Daize.”

When he hung up, his whole body felt weighed down with guilt. Guilt that only got heavier when he remembered also owed Miller a call back.

Cursing to himself, he dialed his Detective Sergeant’s number and put his mobile on speaker.

“ _About damn time._ ”

“Good mornin’ to you too.” He tried not to sound too amused at her agitation.

“ _So he lives… please tell me you went home last night._ ”

Hardy scrubbed a hand down his face with a heavy sigh.

“ _I’ll take that as a no then?_ ”

“Shut up, Millah….”

“ _Are you doing alright? After yesterday._ ”

He considered for a second telling her the truth about his shortness of breath, tight chest, and lightheadedness… but he didn’t want to think about the implications of these all too familiar symptoms suddenly returning. He hadn’t had to worry about his heart for almost a year and a half now…. People were finally starting to treat him like he _wasn’t_ made of glass, liable to break any minute.

“‘Mfine, Miller… Just fell asleep at work. Don’t read into it, alrigh’.”

He hears her sigh and distinctly hears wee Fred trying to get his mumma’s attention in the background. Alec couldn’t help but grin at that. Her tone changed completely as she turned her attention to her toddler, who was evidently outraged at the lack of something called _Pep-Pig._

 _”It’s alright, my lovely, see? Peppa’s back!”  
_He heard her soothe Freddie and his smile only grew.

“ _At least let me bring you some food, yeah? A proper meal…_ ”

“Ellie...ya don’ havta do that—.”

“ _Just say yes, you wanker!_ ”

He had to chuckle at that, “Alrigh’! Alright… _yes_.”

_“Good. Now how do you like your eggs?”_

***

He took Daisy to her favorite Chippy, just outside of town. It was a bit of a drive from HQ but he had some serious sucking-up to do.

“So,” Daisy continued with their conversation as she nabbed another chip from her father’s plate (though she had a full plate of her own). “What happened to warrant the all-nighter? I thought you and Ellie just had an arrest to make.” 

“Yeah...well, it didn’t go as easily as we’d hoped.” Hardy reached up to scratch his ear and turned away from Daisy’s scrutiny.

“What does that mean?” One eyebrow shot up, making her strongly resemble her father across from her.

 _Shite_. She’s already suspicious.

“Eh...just that the bloke outran us. We lost him and now there’s a mountain of paperwork work to do to explain _why_ we lost ‘em.” 

To be honest, he _had_ planned on telling Daisy about what happened with the arrest yesterday. After all, one of her conditions before moving with him to Broadchurch permanently was that he would be honest with her about all health concerns. Certainly getting knocked unconscious was somewhere on the spectrum of “health concerns.” But Alec hesitated. It all felt a bit too much like a bad dream that he’d had before. 

He hadn’t exactly been feeling... _well_...that morning. And his chest still felt a bit tight, he was definitely feeling lightheaded, and he’d kept clasping his hands tightly together in hopes that no one would notice them shaking. 

He really ought to tell someone. But... _NO_. No. He couldn’t bear it. He’d spent too long being fussed over and having to restrain himself from living his life. He had the damn surgery; that meant he was fixed! _No more broken heart_ , right? 

This was going to pass. It’s definitely just because he’d slept hunched over his desk last night. Lots of people felt this way when they didn’t get a good night’s sleep. There was nothing to get Daisy all upset for. After all, he’d already given her quite a scare just from not coming home last night. This was nothing.

He steered the topic in a different direction and the rest of their lunch was fairly pleasant. Daisy had missed the first half of the school day already, and she begged to just bunk off the rest of the day, but Hardy still stopped when they reached the school building. She groaned and sighed and said a few choice words under her breath that Alec chose not to hear (though he couldn’t help the amused grin). Then he waved and started off for the Station. He took the long way and drove at a leisurely pace. It was for the scenery, no doubt. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that if he winced and rubbed at his chest in discomfort, no one would see him in his car. No one would start fussing and turning back in time to the worst few months of his life. 


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to talk himself out of feeling what he’s feeling...physically and emotionally. Things get messy.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little concerned. Ellie wasn’t really an emotionally driven person—well… she hadn’t been until learning her husband had murdered an 11 year old child who happened to be their son’s best friend. And then the trial….

But her concern wasn’t completely unwarranted. Hardy hadn’t pulled such a late night since the reopening and subsequent closing of the Sandbrook case. Still, if she voiced her concerns, he’d just roll his eyes and tell her to quit being a mother hen. He’d brush her off as ‘too emotional.’

It was hard not to be emotionally driven when you get used to watching out for potential threats every minute of every day. Scratch that. Not _every_ minute…. not when Hardy was there.

_Where_ the hell did that thought come from? 

Ellie shook herself out of her ridiculous reverie. She was brought abruptly back to the station, sitting at her desk. She’s surrounded by paperwork and coworkers bustling about. Ellie blinked and tried to discreetly lean back to check Hardy’s office. 

He wasn’t back from lunch yet…. which was a bit odd. She knew he was taking a long lunch with Daisy, but they still had a stalker to catch...and the DI’s lunch break was fast approaching two hours. That wasn’t like him. 

Ellie chewed her bottom lip as she considered her options. She ought to stay at her desk and diligently finish writing up the events from yesterday. And to be fair, she did just that….for exactly five minutes. At the end of those five minutes, she gathered up her car keys and walked swiftly to the exit, hoping no one noticed her slip out.

She made it to her car and started the engine. She almost made it out of the car park before she realized the object of her search was actually parked just a few spots away. Cursing herself for what was now clearly an overreaction, Ellie made a sharp U-turn and slid back into the spot she had just occupied. If she was quick, she could rush back into the building and be back at her desk before DI Hardy walked in—surely right behind her. He needn’t know she had wound herself up enough to leave work to look for him and make sure he was alright. That wasn’t something coworkers did, was it? Maybe partners did...or maybe...friends? They were definitely friends by now, weren’t they? Ellie realized as she was pondering this that she very badly _wanted_ to be considered the stubborn Scot’s friend. She continued her pondering as she resumed her seat at her desk. Ellie made sure she _appeared_ to be busy for whenever Hardy finally walked in.

She was so focused on pretending to be focused that she hardly noticed that her intended audience had yet to come in even ten minutes after her own return. Now that was _really_ strange. 

Ellie returned to the car park and made her way over to the spot in which she’d seen him. Sure enough, Alec Hardy was still there.

Maybe he was on the phone?

No. 

He was just sitting there with his eyes closed, fingers pinching the bridge of his prominent nose.

Ellie knocked tentatively on the passenger side window.

Hardy jumped about a mile high in surprise. Ellie tried to keep from laughing, but failed.

Alec looked up at her through the window and rolled his eyes before reaching over and unlocking the passenger side door.

Ellie took the invitation and seated herself next to her boss.

“Penny for your thoughts, sir.”

“Not thinking anythin’...” he grumbled, returning his hand to its place between his eyes.

“Really? Looked like you were stuck in your _mind palace._ ” Ellie snickered.

“What the bloody hell is a mind palace?”

His partner gaped at him. “It’s from ‘Sherlock’... you know? On BBC?”

Alec just shrugged and this seemed to frustrate and bemuse Ellie beyond her usual limits.

“It’s got that tall curly bloke and that shorter bloke solving crimes like Holmes and Watson? But it’s modern day?” He just stared at her.

“For Christ’s sake, Hardy! Do you even watch telly?”

Alec started to answer, but she beat him to the punch.

“Local news doesn’t count as watching telly!” She couldn’t help grinning at his face falling in defeat. Finally they both chuckled.

A few moments later, Miller grew serious once more and stared him down with those big, brown sympathetic eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”

“I’m fine... honestly, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed. You can go back inside.”

“Not without you.”

“Miller…” he warned.

“All due respect, _Sir_ , no chance in hell I’m leaving you here.”

“Ellie…”

She tried to hide her breath catching at the sound of him saying her first name. It sounded like a foreign language on his lips.

“Alec…” she returned, mimicking his Scottish brogue very poorly.

“I don’t sound anything like that!” He said incredulously, watching her laugh at his expense.

“Really? ‘Cos I’ve been told my frequent impressions of you are bang on.”

She clearly wasn’t planning on leaving. They probably ought to get back to work anyway. He couldn’t sit in his car all day wondering if he was having heart problems again. Wondering if he was doomed to _another_ heart attack… Wondering if the pacemaker would be put to the heat very soon….and if it would even work.

Best get on with life while he still had it. He was grateful for what he had. That particular thought made him turn his attention back to his Detective Sergeant.

“Ellie…” he stopped her just before they reached the door that would lead them back inside to the prying eyes and ears of their nosy coworkers. “Just want to say...erm… thanks—thank you. For your concern. It...eh...it means a lot.”

“Alright,” she said after a pause in which they both avoided the gaze of the other, “Yes. Alright. Well. You’re welcome, Sir.”

“Alec.” He corrected, seeming to surprise himself as much as Ellie. “I like it when you call me Alec.”

“But you hate your name.”

“Ach Millah don’ make a thing of it, alrigh’??” His face flushed and he pushed past her and into the building, leaving her to deal with her own reddened complexion.

***

Ellie didn’t know what to make of the conversation she’d had with Hardy earlier. Part of her felt quite warm and happy to think she’d been (for lack of a better term) _promoted_ to ‘friend’ in Hardy’s eyes. Another, much more prominent part of her thought she must have imagined the last bit. Did he _thank_ her? Did Alec Hardy let slip that he actually wants her to start calling him by his first name? No. Surely she was taking the piss out of herself. 

That particular thought proved more and more likely as the day progressed and Alec—excuse her, _Hardy_ —avoided her at every opportunity. They normally would reconvene in his office with a cuppa and review their timeline so they could try and get a fresh perspective...but he’d kept his door locked and his blinds turned down most of the afternoon. Then, usually, he would come out and bring both of their mugs to the kitchen sink. Sometimes, depending on how cranky Ellie had gotten, he’d make a run to the chippy right across from the station and grab her something to eat. He always said it was for his own safety so she wouldn’t bite his head off and _not_ that he was being nice. 

But no. The only time he left his office was to use the loo.

At first, it just struck her as odd, then she felt bothered. By 4:30, she was livid. 

She was planning on swallowing her rage until 5 o’clock, when she could officially clock out for the day, assuming nothing terribly pressing came up. She would go home and take her anger out on her tub and shower. It could do with some merciless scrubbing. That linoleum bastard had it coming.

That was the plan, and she was rather proud of it. Better than her usual go-to where she would bull right into his office and demand to know what his problem was. It felt good to take the higher ground, Ellie mused to herself with a bit of a petty smile.

Said smile vanished rather quickly as a very confused Katie Harford approached her desk.

“Erm… DI Hardy wanted me to give you these. They’re CCTV stills of the suspects you two chased through that car park off of Main. He...erm...he wants you to have a look and see if you recognize anything that might help identify them. Then he wants you to tell _me_ ...so that I can go and tell him.”

Ellie’s eyebrows jumped to her hairline before furrowing so viscously that Harford felt the instinctive desire for self-preservation and backed away quite quickly.

Well then. _FUCK_ the bloody _high ground_!

In a blur of frizzy curls and rage, DS Miller stormed into her boss’s office without so much as a knock.

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?”

The rest of the office went silent.

“Jesus, Miller! Close the door! And you _don’_ needta _scream_ at me!” He rushed behind her and reached for the door.

“Oi! You lot can mind your own! I _know_ you’ve got plenty of actual _work_ to be doing!” 

A rush of hurried, entirely _fake_ bustling about resumed and Hardy slammed the door.

“Mind telling me what imagined slight I’ve done to you this time?” He was grouchy. He’d well and truly hoped the ache in his chest would pass by now. Not only had it not, but his ‘lightheadedness’ had evolved into a full-blown headache. It didn’t help that, pretty much as soon as he walked back into the building after his… conversation with Miller, his anxiety over said conversation was making him shaky and nauseous.  
He was hoping to sneak out early and give his cardiologist a quick call—just to ask a few questions...strictly to put his mind at ease because honestly he was completely _fine_.

As fine as he might be, he was definitely not fine with being chewed out by his DS.

“Not _imagined_ and you _know_ exactly what I’m talking about!”

“Miller, this isn’t the time or place for—!”

“I don’t give a damn! You’re being... _weird_!”

“What else is new?!”

“You’re being weird to me!”

“Oh for Christ’s sake….”

“I’m so sorry that I tried to comfort you this afternoon, because clearly that was the wrong thing to do!”

“What?!” Alec was truly lost now. Hadn’t he thanked her? Didn’t she know how much her offered comfort meant to him?

“You’re _clearly_ pissed about _something_ I’ve done! Clearly, you’re a glutton for psychological pain or matyring yourself to the world—God forbid anyone actually care about you—!”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t!”

“What else am I supposed to do when you’re out sitting in your car for close to an hour—?”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD FOCUS ON YOUR OWN SODDING LIFE INSTEAD OF MINE, FOR ONCE!”

Ellie looks as though she’d been slapped. She didn’t even try to stop the tears that rolled down her blotched and puffy cheeks. She seemed to be too shocked to do anything.

Alec, meanwhile seemed to instantly regret his words.

“Ah fuck… Ellie I’m sorry—…” he tried, but she cut him off.

“Don’t.” She said coldly.

With a sigh that was almost a groan, Alec absently rubbed at his chest with his right hand. His left was hanging by his side while made a fist and released it a couple of times, trying to shake the pins-and-needles feeling so he focus.  
His focus was entirely on her, on Ellie. He hoped he could communicate his apology through his eyes. If she got the message, she didn’t show it. Ellie just continued to glare at him, the aftershock of betrayal apparently acting as a barrier, blocking out his remorse.

Now desperate, Alec opened his mouth to try again, but this time he was interrupted by a loud knock. Whoever it was didn’t wait for a reply and opened the door anyway. Revealed was a uniformed officer whose name Hardy could never remember.

“Sorry, sir. Shots fired by the docs. Chief Super wants you and Miller there _now_.” 

Alec was about to say something like, _be there in a moment_ , but Ellie beat him to it.

“Let’s go then.” She grabbed her coat without so much as a look at him.

“Ellie-!”

“I said _don’t_ . We have a job to do, _sir_.” She snapped. “I’m allowed to care about that, right?”

Without waiting for him to respond, Ellie threw her obnoxious, signature orange parka on and stormed out. Which was really just as well...Alec couldn’t think of anything to say anyway. With another sigh, he grabbed his own coat and followed his partner...at a bit of a distance just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be quite a doozy in the whump department!  
> Not sure that I’ll stop at 3 chapters, but that’s all I have planned out for now. Definitely subject to change!  
> Let me know what you think, pretty please! Comments are my life blood!


	3. You Can Call Me Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s and Ellie’s partnership is put to a new test.

DI Alec Hardy was distracted—something he could not afford to be while pursuing an armed suspect. He kept running through his spat with Ellie in his head. She was clearly hurt from his words and he felt sick over it. DS Ellie Miller, however, was hyper focused on her job. She relished the distraction from her emotions and threw herself into the chase with ferocity. Meanwhile, she felt pursued as well, what with Hardy’s eyes at her back with her every step. 

The situation was a little more dire than a simple case of a stalker overstepping boundaries. A man in a long, ratty overcoat had been trying to rob the bait shop of all places. Upon finding that a tiny bait shop in a tiny coastal town hardly had anything of significant value, the man became unhinged.

Since their arrival, a few more shots rang out, closely followed by screams of civilians. Ellie couldn’t tell for certain if those were screams of pain or fear. Either way, the situation was escalating quicker than either detective liked. 

“Miller—we need to—!” Hardy hissed in a low whisper at her back but she shushed him before he could finish.

“Sir, all due respect, you are the _last_ person I want to be crouched behind a rubbish bin with, while a mad gunman looms. So if you could _not_ make it worse, I’d appreciate it.”

He grumbled quietly in response. 

Miller craned her neck to see around the bin and try to gauge the scene.

“Okay. We have a small group—looks to be a family—mum, dad, and two young kids.” Ellie muttered in a rush, “I can’t tell if there are any injuries but the little boy is the one crying.” As if following her cue, the boy howled particularly loudly, suggesting an injury was likely.

“SHUT _UP_!” The gunman shrieked. Ellie could see him now, just barely. If she had to make a guess, she’d say he was probably homeless, but not local. 

“Right—Hardy, you need to go to the family, get them out of here, see to the boy if necessary.”

“Wait. What are you going to do?” He growled, dreading her answer. 

“I’m going to keep his attention on me.”

“Dammit, Miller— _NO_.” His voice reached a dangerous level, threatening to give away their position.

“Get the civilians out of here. It’ll be fine. He might listen to me! I’m the people person of the two of us.” She reasoned without meeting his fearful gaze.

“Miller— _please_ -!”

“Shush! Wait for him to turn and face me. I’ll make sure he can’t see you. You’ll have to be quick, obviously, and _quiet_ for God’s sake!”

“Miller no!” Hardy made to grab for her arm, but she was already on the move. 

Ellie stepped out from behind the rubbish bin and made a point of shuffling her feet against the gravel to make a little noise so not to startle him.

He whipped around to glare at her, gun shaking in his hands, but very firmly pointed at her. She kept her hands up and in sight to show she meant no harm.

“Hullo.” Ellie said with a genuine smile. “My name is Eleanor Miller—everyone calls me Ellie.” 

He just stared dumbly at her while she continued walking slowly to the other side of the lot. It had the desired effect, though; the gunman followed her with his eyes and the rest of him gradually turned to face her.

“Can I know your name?”

“Erm Jerry…’m Jerry.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you, Jerry.” Ellie said brightly, her comforting smile visibly calming him down a bit.

“Though, I must say,” she continued with a little laugh, “it would be even more lovely to speak to you without the gun. Would you mind putting it down a moment?”

Alec watched on, half gobsmacked by how _good_ Miller was at her job, and half mortified at how quickly this little plan of hers could go pear-shaped. He jerked himself into action as he moved from behind the bin in the opposite direction, making his way to the tightly clustered family. He held a finger to his mouth as they spotted him coming to their aid. 

“‘Salright, ‘sgonna be alright. I’m a police officer. Gonna get you out of here, yeah? How’s the lad? Is he hurt?”

It turned out, fortunately, that the boy had not been shot. However, it seemed that in the family’s rushed attempt to reach safety, the poor child had fallen and it was quite clear that his leg was broken. 

“Aye, I see. It’s okay, lad. Not so bad. We’ll have you set to rights soon enough. I need you to be brave though. Can you be brave for a little while longer?” His hushed tones masked his usually gruff demeanor.

The boy, with his reddened, tear stained cheeks and shaking hands knotted in his hair, bit his trembling lip and looked to his mother and father. Both nodded to him in silent encouragement. He turned back to Hardy and nodded.

“That’s grand, lad, you’re doing so well.” Alec grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dad,” Hardy looked to the middle aged man, who nodded at the title, “need you to carry the boy-...”

“Conner…” the child offered silently.

“Right. Yes. Carry Conner, quick as you can to the main road—paramedics will be waiting there.”

“‘Mnot leaving my wife or my daughter.” Though he seemed positively terrified, the man was firm and unchangeable.

“I understand. But your son needs medical attention.”

“I’ll take him.” Mum finally spoke up. She was already practically carrying him, so Alec nodded.

“Okay Mum and Conner will go first. Get past the doc, as I said, and to the main road. Dad, you and your young lass will wait with me until I tell you to go, then you’ll follow them, yeah?” They both nodded their consent and a plan was in place.

Alec turned his attention back to Ellie, who had now been calmly talking to the gunman for about 4 minutes. Apparently, she’d succeeded in convincing him to lower his weapon, but he still held it tightly at his side.

He watched his partner closely, and he noticed her do a quick fluid gesture with her hand while both were still raised in a non threatening manner. He took it as a signal to send the family on their way.

“Right. Off you go. Quickly and quietly now, if you please!”

Mother and son darted swiftly away.

The gunman nearly turned around but Ellie held his attention.

When Alec felt certain he wouldn’t turn around again, he sent off the father with his daughter.

It had gone surprisingly smoothly. 

And that, of course, is when everything fell to shit.

The little girl, shaky on her feet from all the drama, stumbled and fell with a loud “Oof!”

Instinctively, Alec jumped up to help—just as the gunman whirled around and started firing his pistol again.

Fortunately, his aim was random, clearly just firing out of fear. _Un_ fortunately, a bullet grazed Alec as he was getting the poor girl to safety. It sailed right past his ear, burning his cheek with gunpowder residue and nicking his earlobe.

The shock of it caused Alec to cry out.

“ _No_!” Came Ellie’s shout of terror, clearly certain that Alec had been hit fatally.

She didn’t get a chance to rush to his aid, because her own sound startled her new pal Jerry into spinning back around to face her, still firing at random. 

The next thing she knew, she was flat on the ground, without a clue how she’d gotten there.

Had she been hit? No… that would hurt, wouldn’t it? She thought so. Well then, if she wasn’t hurt, she ought to sit up and see what’s going on. 

Alec was scrambling to his feet. “MILLAH!” he’d shouted as he watched her hit the ground. He kept stumbling back to the ground, his depth perception completely off kilter from the frankly ridiculous ringing in his left ear. 

“ _Millah_!” He repeated, as he finally got his feet beneath him and ran across the lot to where she was. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the gunman making a run for it.

“OI! STOP! POLICE!” His instinct was to chase his suspect, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Instead, he found himself kneeling in the filthy, wet gravel, checking his DS for a pulse. It was there, but frightfully quick.

Her eyes were wide open and she looked around, just in time to see the last of Jerry’s coat tails disappear from view.

She sat straight up, “HEY! Get back here!”

“Ellie _no_!” Hardy tried to hold her down, but she pulled herself to her feet and tried to give chase. 

She didn’t make it far. It only took a few yards for her legs to give beneath her. Alec was there to catch her and lower her gently back down.

“Wha…?” She gaped at him, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. She followed his gaze to her own torso. There, just above her right hip, she found a rapidly growing spot of dark red. And that is when she felt the pain.

“Ahhh fucking _shit_!”

“It’s gonna be okay! You’re gonna be fine!” She’d never heard her boss to panicked before...even when he’d had a heart attack right in front of her….

“I _know_ I’ll be fine, you _cock_ !” She spat through the pain, “go _get him_!”

Alec looked at her incredulously, “‘Mnot leavin’ you, Miller!”

“Don’t be daft! You can still catch him! Just _GO_!” She tried to shove him away, but the effort alone drained the color from her face and was replaced with a greenish hue. She had to close her eyes and swallow deeply to stop the ground from tipping and tilting around her.

“I said _no_ , Ellie. I’m not leavin’ you.”

“Stupid…” she started, now fighting to keep her eyes open, “bloody...wanker.” The insult surely would have been more intimidating if she hadn’t been holding onto Hardy’s coat with a white-knuckled grip. 

Her eyes started to flutter shut and Alec was suddenly cradling her protectively in his arms.

“Ellie? _Ellie_ , no no no! You can’t sleep now—you needta keep your eyes open for me, alrigh’?”

She mumbled something that sounded like “ _you_ keep _your_ eyes open….” but her words were starting to slur together, so he couldn’t be sure what she had meant to say.

“Ellie, talk to me, alright? I’m gonna get you to safety, but I _need_ you to stay awake.”

She tried to open her eyes, but it was like her eyelids were fighting against her.

“Wot should I talk abut…?”

“ _Anything_ ! Christ Miller, you never run out of things to say when I wan’ you ta shuddup but _now_ when I _need_ you to talk, you’ve got nothin’?!”

His accent was much thicker when he was distressed, Ellie noticed. 

She liked it.

Alec blushed deeply; apparently she had voiced her thoughts.

“Awake, Miller, need you to stay _awake_!” He grunted as he lifted her from the ground, one arm placed firmly beneath her knees and the other supporting her back.

“Why?” She suddenly mumbled as Alec stumbled across the now abandoned lot, surrounded by docs and smelly fishing boats.

“Why what?” He asked distractedly. He knew the boat yard was too narrow for the paramedics to get through with the bus; he’d need to meet them halfway if Ellie was going to get help in time. He could feel against his stomach, where her side met his, that she was losing a lot of blood very quickly.

“Why… do you like… when I call….you Alec?” She said breathily, eyes still closed.

“Oh. Erm. Well…. I don’t let a lot of people call me Alec. It sort of feels...nice when you do. Like only you’re allowed to do it.” He blushed deeply, surprised by his own candor.

Alec glanced down at her face, now tucked closely against his chest, and noticed a small twitch at the corner of her mouth: perhaps a little smile.

“Like….like w-when you call me...Ellie.”

He felt her body go slack in his arms. Desperate, he cursed and picked up his pace, sprinting with Ellie’s deadweight in his grip, not stopping until he reached the flashing lights of the EMTs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You NEVER seem to see Ellie whump, so I just had to share a bit of the wealth of whumping with her! (Please don’t hate me! I promise she’ll be okay!)


	4. Scared Stiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Hardy and Miller are forced to acknowledge their pain...all of it.

He refused to stay behind and wait for paramedics to assess his own injuries. Being the DI did have its advantages, evidently, because when he insisted that he would be riding with DS Miller to hospital, there wasn’t much they could do to stop him. Given his infamous reputation, none of the EMTs fancied _trying_ to stop him.

Alec heard almost nothing they said to him past ‘sit there’ and ‘don’t get in the way’....

Ellie regained consciousness twice on the way to A&E, but she was barely responsive and she was out again moments later.

Without realizing it, Alec grasped her hand at one point, seeing the fear in her eyes.

“Look at me, ‘kay? You’re gonna be fine.” He vaguely remembered saying.

She had gotten so pale that Hardy found himself actually missing her flushed, blotchy cheeks when she would yell at him. He’d prefer her wrath over this any day. 

When they arrived at Emergency, they finally forced Alec to leave her side. He wouldn’t be allowed to follow her into surgery, they said.

Instead, they took him to a separate exam room and saw to his minor injuries.

Apparently, the left side of his face had been covered with a sticky, thin layer of blood. The nick to his ear wasn’t pretty to look at, but a few stitches later and he was fine. He was left alone for a little while, his mind reeling over what had happened. Someone asked him a few questions—he hadn’t even noticed the nurse enter the room, obviously there under the formality of checking his vitals. Alec hoped to God she didn’t have his medical history there on her clipboard. If he was right in suspecting his heart problems were resurfacing, they’d want to run an obnoxious plethora of tests…. Which meant it would be hours before he could see Ellie. 

Just the thought of her having to wake up alone made his chest ache.

With a quick glance at the paperwork his nurse (whose name was Dee, according to her id badge) was starting on, he noted that she didn’t have any prior information on him. If he could be clever, he could get out of this, postpone the inevitable examination and his probable admission to the cardiatric unit.

“Look…” he started sheepishly, “before we dive into all that…” he indicated the standard wellness checklist she had in front of her and tried to think of a reasonable excuse... bathroom? No...

“I really need to call my daughter,” he decided. “She’s likely worried sick and I don’t want to wait too much longer. Could you give me a few minutes and come back? Go on and continue your rounds, then come back to me.” He pleaded, hoping he wouldn’t be caught in the lie. Nurse Dee hesitated, peeking behind her to see if any of her superiors were nearby. Deciding the coast was clear, she gave her patient a warm, indulgent smile and nodded.

“Of course. Take all the time you need. I’ll come back in a little while. Just holler if you need me back sooner.” She gave him a bit of a cheeky wink and turned away. 

Hardy felt a little guilty as he slipped away from the exam cubicle; he probably ought to actually call Daisy…. but she was studying with a friend tonight and wouldn’t be home til late. He had plenty of time before she actually started to notice his absence at home. Besides, he needed to see Miller… he needed to see _Ellie_.

It took a little while longer than he would have liked, but he found her with the help of one of his uniformed subordinates who understood his need to check in on his partner. There were actually a few coppers standing around. Whatever else Hardy thought of his staff, if one of their own was wounded, they really came together...almost like a family. He probably wouldn’t ever say the words out loud...but it was sort of a beautiful thing. Alec brought himself back to the present; he’d have plenty of time to ruminate on the sentimentality of this little community he’d finally been accepted into, but he’d already been away from his partner’s side for over an hour.

In his rush to get to her, Alec spared himself no time to prepare or brace himself for what he would see when he found her.

Ellie Miller was tucked into a hospital bed, an all too familiar environment for him. She was hooked up to an IV of pain medication and another to replenish the blood she’d lost. 

She looked so very pale and sickly. Alec couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he looked each time he’d woken up in this very hospital. He knew the answer was yes…. 

The he wondered if Ellie had felt this boulder-sized weight of anticipated grief when she sat by _his_ bedside. Oh God, he felt sick. Was there a chance she felt this way when he was the one in that bed, hooked up to so many machines and looking half dead? Damn….she really did look terrible. And this was his fault, wasn’t it? Christ it was...if he hadn’t yelled at her, if he hadn’t let her direct him to the family while she faced the man with the ruddy gun… if he hadn’t been so stupid and gotten in the line of fire, if he hadn’t cried out in pain and surprise over what amounted to be a simple laceration… if he hadn’t—!”

Hardy suddenly needed to get to the bathroom, and not as a ploy to get rid of a potentially bothersome nurse. 

There was fortunately a bathroom attached to the room in which Ellie now slept. 

Alec’s stomach was telling him in no uncertain terms that it’s contents were going to ‘vacate the premises’ whether he liked it or not. He wasted no time, pausing only to lock the door behind him just before he vomited his nerves into the bathroom sink. Hardy stayed hunched over the lino well after he was empty. He took some time to rinse out his mouth and wet his face in hopes that he would get ahold of himself before anyone saw him. 

When he finally did return to the adjoining room, he was greeted by Ellie’s tired, but deeply scrutinizing stare.

“That sounded unpleasant.” She commented in a soft voice.

“Shit Ellie, you’re awake! Oh thank Christ. Are you alright? How d’you feel? God I am so sorry—!”

“ _Please_ shut up.” 

He did, but still approached her bedside eagerly. As she climbed out of the fog of anesthesia, her features hardened and Alec knew he was headed for trouble.

“How could you let him get away?” She growled. 

Hardy couldn’t believe this was what she wanted to discuss after everything that had happened in that boat yard.

“I don’t know if you’d failed to notice but you’d just been SHOT!”

Ellie rolled her eyes

“Barely! I’m fine! I told you to go get him, but you wouldn’t bloody go!”

“This is rich—just rich, Miller! If the shoe was on the other foot—which it often is—you would have stayed by my side too!”

“Well yes! That’s because I—!”

“You what?! What possible explanation could you have to excuse your neglect for your own well-being when every FUCKING day, you chastise me for the same thing!”

“This is different!” 

“How the hell is this any different?!”

“Hardy....”

“Oh by all means. Go ahead and explain to me how this makes sense in your head.”

“Hardy....”

“I mean I should have known you’d have an answer for this, because you have an answer for everything!”

“ALEC!”

“WHAT!”

They stared at each other for a moment or two, both breathing heavily.

“What’s this really about?” Ellie finally asked, her expression softening to something between a wince of pain and confused concern for the man in front of her.

Alec hadn’t noticed the change. He was furious and it was starting to get hard to breathe again.

“It’s about you being a hypocrite!” He spluttered indignantly.

“No. I don’t think so. I may sometimes be a hypocrite...but that isn’t news to you.... so why are you so angry right now?”

Alec sighed heavily and sat back in the chair set down for visitors.

“Because....” he started, took a deep breath to steady himself, and scrubbed both his hands down his face. Frustration radiated off of him like heat from a furnace. “‘Cos for the first time since we’ve been working together...it was you that got hurt...injured, I mean.”

Now she was definitely wincing. 

“So I stole all the attention away from you, is that it? Wow I’m so sorry—.” Her joke fell flat and Alec pushed on before he lost his nerve.

“No. Ellie.... I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with me. I couldn’t protect you....”

“Well that’s a load of bollocks.” 

_Shit, she was getting angry again._

“It is not!” He couldn’t help raising his voice again. This damn woman had way too much influence on his emotions.

“It IS!” She insisted “It’s fucking bollocks because we’re _partners_! We protect each other! I’m not a damsel in distress!” Ellie practically growled at him, doing her best to ignore the burning sensation in her side that was demanding her attention.

“It’s different!” Hardy was adamant.

“HOW?”

“BECAUSE I NEED YOU.” He jumped to his feet at the confession, preparing to run like hell to avoid the repercussions such an admission would bring.

“THEN IT’S NOT DIFFERENT AT ALL.” Ellie surged forth, ignoring her body screaming its discomfort. She grabbed Alec Hardy by the lapels and pulled him down to her level.

Then she kissed him.

“I need you too, you fuckwit.” She said breathily.

In lieu of a response, Alec slid a trembling hand up to cup her cheek and pull her lips to his again. To his surprise, she opened her mouth just a bit, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He was only too happy to do just that. 

The heat didn’t last long, though. Suddenly, the pain in Alec’s chest went from a persistent ache to what essentially felt like a knife to the heart.

He pulled away from her with a sharp intake of breath and groaned. He cracked his eyes open just to check...and yep. The room was spinning and his vision was blurry at the edges. He’d seen this film before—he knew what happened next…. he needed to get out of there _now_.

“Alec? What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

He ground out an apology and made his way to the door as swiftly as he could.

“Hardy don’t just _leave_!”

He wanted to answer her, offer an explanation but he found he couldn’t speak. Oh shit this was bad. He pushed the door open without looking back.

“Bloody wanker.” Ellie fell back against the pillows and was reminded rather rudely of the bullet hole in her stomach.

“Ow...fuck…” she sighed.

Though, to be completely honest, she was far more sore about what had just transpired between her and Hardy. She should have known he’d get all awkward and scared and run away. He was never good with his feelings. For a moment Ellie thought things might be different. He’d made himself so vulnerable just then...and he’d definitely kissed her back. There was no mistaking that. But then why did he get all agitated and flee without another word to her.

Her swirling thoughts were making her woozy. She leaned over and pressed the call button for the nurse to come and administer the next dose of pain medication.

  
  


Hardy practically bowled out of the room and hit the opposite wall with his shoulder. He was going to black out, he could feel it. He held his left arm to his chest and held his right out to steady himself against the wall. There were a few people approaching him, reaching out to help him, but he couldn’t distinguish any features. Alec kept playing the same thought over and over in a loop: _need a doctor. Need to get a doctor._

So he pushed the hands away and went searching for one. He was so delirious by now that it had escaped his notice that he was in a hospital and there were doctors everywhere. 

Finally, a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him in his tracks.

“ _Oi! DI Hardy! Are you alright….?_ ”

Out of habit, he nodded to the echoing, faceless voice though he was clearly anything but alright.

“ _Can I get a medic over here_?!” the voice shouted, and Alec could have cried with relief. The voice was helping him. What a kind voice. What a helpful, indistinct, faceless voice. He’d have to thank it sometime.

Though the hands still had a firm grip on his shoulders, Alec collapsed clumsily to the floor. Then the world went black...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. I mean it’s definitely what I intended to write. I guess I’m getting a bit nervous because I’ve not had this much attention on any one fic I’ve written and I keep thinking, crap....people are actually going to read this... Anyway! Thanks for reading! As always, I’d love feedback!


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie comes to terms with how she feels and what she wants....and what she really REALLY doesn’t want.

“ _ Ellie? Ellie, love, you comin’ round?” _

Ellie Miller blinked her eyes open and winced at the harsh lights. Why were the lights on in her room? Were the boys up already? She’d have to get a move on if she was going to get Tom to school and Fred to the child minder’s on time. 

“ _ Ellie? Come on, my girl. Boys are worried...want to see that mummy’s alright.” _

Was that her dad? The boys? 

Finally she opened her eyes all the way and focused on the figure of her father standing over her. It took her another moment to remember where she was...and why.

“Hi Dad.” She rasped, surprised her throat was so dry. Hearing her struggle, her father went to the bedside table and procured her a cup of water. Ellie nodded her thanks and gulped the whole thing down.

“Better?” He asked, giving her the slightest smile.

“Much.” she returned with a similar twirk of her lips.

Her dad reached over and affectionately tucked a rebellious curl behind her ear.

“I know I’ve said it before...but given your condition, it bears repeating: I  _ hate _ your job.”

Ellie granted him a little chuckle and shook her head. “Dad, I know. This is the first time I’ve been hospitalized for a gunshot wound.” David Barret winced at his daughter’s wording, but she continued, “and how many years have I been on the job?”

He didn’t answer and instead occupied himself with stroking the back of Ellie’s hand, gripping it like the contact alone could keep his little girl safe from all harm.

“Been a copper going on twenty years, Dad. Probably wouldn’t be able to  _ stop _ being a copper if I tried.”

He met her eyes again and she noticed her own welling tears just as she noticed his.

“I know, love.” He said. David leaned down to kiss her forehead as he stood up.

“You said something about my boys?”

“Yeah, Luce is sitting with them right outside. I’ll tell them to come on in then, shall I?”

“Please do. Ta.”

She had less than a minute to fake a classic ‘Ellie Miller’ peppy smile. She didn’t want to risk scaring her sons; they had enough trauma without adding ‘mum horribly injured by a deranged gunman’ to the list.

Tom came in first, followed immediately by Lucy with 3 year old Fred on her hip, who was rubbing his teary eyes and making a big show of his trembling bottom lip.

“Ohh my little love!” Ellie exclaimed, reaching for her youngest son.

“Which side...should I...avoid?” Lucy asked before handing him over.

Ellie offered her preferred side with an eye roll. 

The toddler immediately latched on to his mother’s side and buried his face in her chest.

“Hullo baby. What’s the matter?” 

Fred just whimpered and buried his face deeper.

“Oh goodness me!” She chuckled with no small amount of warmth. She clutched her boy close to her and kissed his curly head.

Ellie held out a hand to Tom and he smiled sheepishly before going to her and graciously allowing his mother to kiss him on the cheek.

“Glad you’re okay, mum….”

“Don’t let him fool you, El.” Lucy grinned conspiratorially. “He was very worried about his mummy.” Lucy shoved her nephew gently as he grumbled, “Shut  _ up _ , Aunt Lucy.”

“My sweet boys.” Ellie grinned at him, stroking his beat red cheeks as if to soothe away his evident embarrassment.

“You  _ are _ … okay, right?” Tom was much worse about hiding his concern this time.

“Yes, lovely, I’m fine.” She assured them both, as well as her sister and her dad, who were standing by, giving her some space with her children.

“What time is it?” Asked Ellie, noting how tired everyone looked. 

“Half ten.” Lucy answered with a yawn.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake! You must all be completely knackered! Please go home and get some sleep...I’m perfectly alright here. You can come back tomorrow, I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

It took a while, but Ellie convinced her family to leave and get some proper rest. Fred made his protests quite loudly, and though if tore Ellie’s heart in two, she knew it was mostly due to him being a cranky three-year up well past his bedtime. It was difficult to make them go, but it was definitely for the best. Ellie was more than knackered herself, and the pain was coming back in full force. 

She didn’t think she would have been able to sleep a wink, had it not been for her nurse returning a short time later to give her more medication.

Ellie wasn’t terribly fond of taking anything stronger than a couple of ibuprofen. It always made her nauseous as it left her system, it made her sleep far more than she was used to, and she never seemed to know where she was when she woke up. However, when you’ve just been shot through the gut, had to endure invasive surgery to fix the damage, and underwent two blood transfusions… you’re pretty bloody grateful for those meds. 

***

_ She was running. Not just running, she was chasing someone or something. All she knew for sure was that catching the object of her pursuit would make her very happy. Oh she wanted to be happy. It had really been a while.  _

_ Suddenly she’s standing still, her hope of happiness still present, but now out of sight. _

_ She feels something moving behind her...but she isn’t afraid. Somehow she knows whoever is behind her will not harm her. She can trust them. _

_ Cold, but gentle hands cover her eyes as ‘whoever-it-is’ moves closer still. She can’t help but smile. The touch is welcome. She knows those slender fingers well, though she only recently had the privilege of feeling them against her skin like this. And if his touch wasn’t enough of a tip off, his rough, gravely voice in her ear was a dead giveaway. _

_ “Guess who?” _

_ “What do you think you’re playing at?” _

_ “Just trying to be...romantic?” _

_ “Well, you’re rubbish at it.” She giggled. _

_ “Oi! You’re killin’ the mood, Miller.” _

_ “Fine, you stubborn Scot, woo me.” _

_ “I’m certainly endeavouring to.” Hardy’s voice is warm in her ear and Ellie considers telling him that he needn’t try so hard; she’s already melting into him. _

_ And then his lips meet her neck, ever so gently. He removes his hands from her eyes, but she keeps them closed, relishing the feeling of his hot breath sending ironic shivers down her spine. _

_ Hardy moves his way down her neck, past her pulse point, and settles on her clavicle, playfully nipping at the taut skin there. _

_ “Ellie…” he whispers with desire dripping from each letter.  _ _ “Keep your eyes closed,” he says firmly. _

_ She grins impishly, “yes sir.” _

_ Suddenly he’s in front of her, his hands are moving down her waist and resting on her hips. Hardy pulls her closer to him with such care. Each movement he makes is made with reverence and a surprising amount of grace. Alec Hardy knows what he’s doing, she’s pleased to discover. He seems to already know what she likes. _

_ His hands are back on her face, this time cupping each cheek and pulling her in for a whisper of a kiss.  _

_ Despite being completely weak in the knees at this point, Ellie clears her throat and says with as much sass as she can muster: “Is that all you’ve got?” _

_ “Oh, Millah, you’ve no idea….” _

_ In a quick, fluid movement, strongly contrasting his methods so far, he moves a hand to the nape of her neck and tugs her roughly into a more passionate kiss. His other hand reaches around to lay flat against her back, pushing her forward until their bodies are finally touching, flush chest to chest.  _

_ They are properly snogging now. They explore each other eagerly, the time for gentleness and patience long gone.  _

_ When finally they brake apart, both gasping for breath, Ellie lets out a euphoric giggle. _

_ “Wow.” She says a bit dumbly as she opens her eyes at last. _

_ The smile she sees is not the one she’s expecting...nor is the man who she’s expecting. _

_ “No… nonononono.” She tries to back away, but Joe is holding her painfully close. _

_ “Come on, El. We’re so good together!” _

_ “No!” Ellie screams, realising as she keeps trying to pull away that she can’t move. He is completely in control.  _

_ “Joe,  _ please _! You have to let me go!” _

_ “Let go of my own wife? My family? My home? Not a chance.” He smiles just as she remembers him smiling and part of her wishes she could sink into his embrace. _

_ “I’ll never let go.” Joe whispers in her ear, returning to kissing her neck. _

_ “NO!” _

“NO!” Ellie sat bolt upright in bed, tugging at the wires attached to her body. She looked around desperately, determined to not let her husband sneak up on her again. She was covered with a cold sweat, shaking all over, and her stomach  _ hurt _ . It took her only a moment to realise the discomfort in her belly wasn’t  _ just _ due to her bullet wound. 

“Oh God.” She gasped before leaning over the side of her bed to vomit. The muscles contracting in her stomach only exacerbated the pain in her side and made her cry out loudly. Once the tears started, she couldn’t stop.

Suddenly she was sobbing there in the dark. 

The doctor’s aid who rushed in surprised her and she cried harder. 

“It’s alright!” She assured Ellie, gently touching her shoulder and lowering her back on to the bed.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry.” Ellie continued to weep.

“It’s not a problem! It happens, don’t worry. I’ll have this cleaned up in a jiff, Mrs. Miller.”

“Oh please  _ God,  _ don’t call me that.”

The aid looked at her face and seemed to realise for the first time who her patient was. 

“Yes, ma’am. Of course...I didn’t realise…” the woman blushed and busied herself with clearing the floor and then checking Ellie’s vitals. She went ahead and adjusted the morphine drip, then poured her a fresh cup of water. She even went as far as to bring Ellie some saltine crackers to ease her stomach.

Just before the aid left her for the night, she sighed and rested a hand on Ellie’s hand.

“Traumatic events can bring back bad memories and trudge up old fears. But… if anything I’ve heard about you is true… you’ll be back chasing the hoodlums of Broadchurch outta town in no time at all.” She gave Ellie’s hand an encouraging pat and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Usually Ellie hated being touched by people she didn’t know. She hated that sympathetic look…. but right at this moment, it was exactly what she needed.

_ “Thank you.” _ She mouthed as the aid left her. 

***

Ellie had been hopeful that she would have forgotten all about her nightmare by the time she woke in the morning, but while the rest of her sleep had been dreamless...it was still her first thought when she opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Had she really dreamt of Joe? It had almost been a year since those nightly terrors plagued her sleep…. Why now?

Then her mind wandered to the first half of her dream… the  _ pleasant _ part. The part where she and Alec Hardy got to finish the kiss they started yesterday. She suddenly felt a little bitter...and a bit hurt upon remembering how Hardy ran out on her...and how the dream is definitely  _ not _ what happened. 

And it was Hardy she was thinking of when a knock came at her door. Ellie looked up to see CS Elaine Jenkinson peeking in.

“DS Miller? May I speak with you?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” Jenkinson said and made her way to sit beside the bed. “As I’m sure you’ve already guessed, I’m here to get your statement on the events that transpired yesterday.”

Ellie’s brow furrowed. 

“Oh. I sort of assumed you’d want to get Hardy’s statement first...then I could give mine when I get back into the office next week.”

Jenkinson was checking her notes, not looking at Ellie as she spoke.

“Well I would prefer to do it that way, yes, but last I heard DI Hardy is still in recovery in the ICU. Hasn’t woken up yet from surgery.”

The color drained from Ellie’s face so quickly, even her ‘no nonsense leave your emotions at the door’ boss noticed.

“DS Miller? Are you quite alright?”

Ellie was, in fact,  _ not _ quite alright. She thought she might be sick again.

Her mind went back to how he’d rushed out of the room yesterday. He’d been out of breath. He’d been pale and shaky the whole day… how could she not have noticed?!

She scanned the room and spotted the change of clothes her father had brought by the night before. Without another thought, she eased herself out of bed.

“Miller?  _ Ellie _ ! I really don’t think you ought to be moving about like that!” Jenkinson looked positively flummoxed.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. My statement is going to have to wait.” Ellie ground out as she tried to delicately maneuver herself into a loose pair of sweatpants and a jumper. It wasn’t easy, and Ellie was fairly certain she tore a stitch or two. 

“What do you mean? Miller _where_ are you going?!”

“I’m going to see my utter  _ knob _ of a partner.”

As Ellie pushed her way laboriously through the door, she heard CS Jenkinson say, “Miller I just told you he’s in the ICU! They won’t let you in!”

She couldn’t be sure if the Commissioner heard her as she practically growled, “I’d like to see them try to stop me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really leave with a cliff hanger last chapter, and then refuse to even start resolving it until the end of this chapter? Yes. Yes I did. Feel free to send your rage-filled hate letters to my private inbox at “sorry-not-sorry@whoopsies.com”


	6. Recovery and Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie get a brief moment to be honest with each other. Then the are separated to recover from their own ailments. However, recovery will be difficult when they learn that something far more sinister than a couple of punk kids stalking girls is going on at home.

“Ma’am? You should really just go back to your room. You can see your partner when we move him out of the ICU.”

“No thank you, I’ll be seeing him  _ now _ .” Ellie Miller had that look on her face—the one that frightened her children into behaving, the one that had been known to elicit sobbing confessions, the look that showed her colleagues from the very start that Ellie Miller was not to be underestimated.

This time, the poor victim of the Ellie stare was a nursing receptionist. Clearly this young woman was not prepared for an attempted breach of the boundaries separating the patients in intensive care from the rest of the hospital. 

“Ma’am, you must realize we can’t allow you back there!”

“And you must realize that you’re standing between a highly decorated Detective Sergeant and where she needs to be.”

At this point, two male nurses came to assist. One of them reached to take Ellie’s arm, but she stepped out of his reach and glared.

“Young man, if you so much as  _ touch _ me, I cannot be held responsible for whatever injuries you will receive from me.”

That did give them pause. Clearly, Ellie’s classic “look” was effective on more than just her family and the criminal class. 

“Now if none of you want a thorough bollocking…” she growled, “then get out of my way and kindly point me in the direction of DI Alec Hardy’s room.”

The three hospital staffers froze in place, unsure how to handle such an unprecedented….

“It’s alright lads,” came a voice from behind them. A tall man in a white coat approached the group. 

“Mary?” He addressed the receptionist, “you can relax, I know this woman.”

His kind, wrinkled eyes finally met Ellie’s and she knew where she knew him from.

“Dr. Patterson.” Ellie sighed in relief.

This man had delivered both Tom and Fred...and had been close friends with Joe. No one could hold that against him though, as he was as furious and disgusted to learn what Joe was capable of doing as anyone else. Most of all, he’d known the Miller family for a long time and therefore knew how fiercely protective Ellie was about the people she loved. 

“You’re here to see Alec Hardy, I presume?”

Ellie nodded as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Alright. Come on back with me; I’ll escort you.”

Without another look at the others, Ellie went to follow Dr. Patterson.

“Now, you understand, Hardy isn’t my patient. But I know the surgeon who worked on him last night and into this morning...if I can get to him and explain before he finds out you’re here...it should be fine.”

Ellie found herself tearing up with gratitude.

As they stopped outside a nondescript door that she could only assume was Alec’s, she reached out and touched Dr. Patterson arm to stop him leaving.

“Dr. Patters—? I mean, Ed… thank you.” 

He winked at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, gave it a comforting squeeze and went on his way. All that was left now was for Ellie to actually open the door.

She did so slowly, with trembling hands. At the sight of him, the completely unnecessary but definitely real guilt threatened to send her to the floor. It was like she opened the door to two years ago. He had reached a point beyond pale. His thin frame was moving up and down with each even breath. For that, Ellie was so very grateful. There was a large square of gauze covering much of his chest. She winced upon noticing the nasal cannula; Hardy  _ hated _ those. Ellie remembered him confiding in her after his pacemaker surgery that he was practically giddy about  _ never  _ waking up to one of those taped under his nose again.

She smiled a little sadly, thinking how aggravated he would be upon waking this time.

Ellie reached down and pushed his fringe back, away from his face. Hardy didn’t stir. 

She knew she wouldn’t have much time here with him, but she had something she needed to say, and she didn’t think she could wait another moment to say it….

“It’s different when it’s you that’s hurt because... you don’t think anyone will care if you’re gone.” She started a little harsher than she intended. She tried again, softer this time, “I  _ know _ I would be missed. That gives me a reason to survive.” Ellie closed her eyes against the tears she should have known were coming. She took a deep breath and wiped her nose impatiently before continuing.

“You’ve spent so much time taunting death, practically  _ begging _ for it, you arrogant sod. All because you think the world would be indifferent to your passing!” She was almost sobbing now as she edged the chair she occupied closer to the bed and took Alec’s hand.

“It’s not fair, Alec! What about Daisy? What about my boys? What about.... what about me?”

Maybe she was overtired, or maybe the pain medication was messing with her. Maybe the wound in her side was getting more painful the longer she was out of her own bed. Maybe she cared even more than she thought she did. Whatever the reason, Ellie Miller found herself weeping her heart out for the second time in less than 10 hours.

It was a few moments before she noticed his hand was starting to grip hers back. 

“If I didn’ know any bettah, I’d say you’ve grown tah like me.” Hardy’s voice was so painfully raspy, Ellie could practically feel it herself. Or that was the lump in her own throat becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

She huffed out a laugh in surprise as she looked up at his face. His eyes were still closed, but he had the hint of a smug grin on his lips. 

“Oh shut it,” she grinned back at him as she wiped her still steadily leaking eyes. “Got a reputation, you know. Not supposed to like my grumpy boss.”

“Won’ tell a soul, I swear.” He grumbled warmly.

Ellie just sat there for a little while, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. 

“Alec… what happened? I thought you were better…”

“Was… doc thinks the pacemaker got dislodged when that prick… hit me with the door.”

“I knew you were acting weird after that. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alec sighed heavily and coughed once before reaching up with his free hand to rub his tired eyes.

“I didn’t… agh… I didn’t want ta be… an  _ invalid _ again.” He mumbled.

“You’re not an invalid, Alec.” Ellie assured him. “Is that how you saw me yesterday? Just because I got injured?”

“Well...no but—…” Alec’s eyes shot open. “ _ FUCK _ . Miller, what the hell are you doing out of bed?!” Evidently, Hardy just remembered his partner’s injury and was flabbergasted that she herself wasn’t resting properly. “How’d you even get up here—for God’s SAKE, Miller! You were  _ shot _ yesterday.”

“Oi, Alec calm down! I know! I was there!” Ellie noted the heart monitor speeding up and his face scrunching up in pain. She stood up and gently pushed him to lay back down.

“Please breathe, Alec. Just calm down a moment.”

For a moment, it looked like he was going to do as she said. However, before he could, he looked down and noticed something he could not see when Ellie had been sitting down.

“Miller...Miller you’re bleeding.”

“Am not—would you please relax?” She looked down to where he was pointing.

“Ah. Seems I am.” She amended, “must have torn a few stitches on my way up here.” She tried to wave off the concern, though the sight of her own blood seeping through her jumper admittedly did make her a little queasy.

“This is sortuv what I meant when I said yer a hypocrite.” Alec sighed and flopped back against his pillows with a groan.

It was probably best for both of them that Hardy’s surgeon came in, looking extremely flustered to see an unauthorized visitor and his patient clearly distressed.

***

Ellie was released from hospital the next day with strict orders to do nothing but rest (not bloody likely).

She hadn’t seen Alec since the previous morning...and it was a little disconcerting that she felt so lost without him at her side. She told herself that it was just because they had been working together every single day (including the weekend) since they’d been assigned as partners two years ago. It had absolutely nothing to do with her wanting to finish that kiss they’d started before Hardy went into cardiac arrest for what must have been the 100th time in his life. 

She struggled with her dream from the other night because she found herself wishing to relive the first half…. but as she remembered the more tantalizing bits, it always inevitably led to the instant Hardy turned into Joe. Besides, she couldn’t afford to fixate on what had only been a bad dream. She had other things to worry about.

Before she left, a nurse had tracked her down with a message from Hardy.

Apparently, stubborn Scot that he was, Hardy refused to let anyone but Miller talk to his daughter to give her an update. So Ellie was tasked with calling Daisy and informing her of everything that had happened since she’d said goodbye to her father that morning.

“Mumma!” Fred squealed as she gingerly stepped into her house. Had it really only been a day and a half ago? It felt like this whole mess had taken up weeks of her life. 

“Oi! Easy, boyo.” Ellie’s father caught his grandson before he could barrel into his mother’s legs in his enthusiasm.

“Let’s let Mumma sit down first, eh?”

Ellie looked at him gratefully and with his help, she sat down on the couch. After looking to his mother and grandfather for permission, Fred clammored onto the couch, careful to avoid her bad side, and cuddled up against his mother as he had when visiting her in hospital.

“Oh little love… did you miss me?”

“Mmhmm” the three year old hugged her tightly.

She winced a little, but when her father went to relieve her of the toddler, she shook her head. Her baby boy’s cuddles were like ambrosia to her. She could handle a twinge or two of pain if he was a little too clingy. 

“I’m gonna get supper ready if you’re all settled then.”

“Thanks, dad.” Ellie said distractedly as she stroked her hand through Fred’s unruly curls. She’d never really cared for the very same curls on herself, but on her son, it only made her adore him even more.

“Oh! Dad,” Ellie stopped him just before he left the room, “could you get me my phone? Should be in that plastic bag with all my things.”

He did so and she thanked him. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached ‘Daisy Hardy’ and pressed the call icon.

The girl was likely to be very cross. Someone should have reached out to her sooner… but the two people who would have thought to do so were incompassitated at the time. Hopefully she wasn’t too worked up.

The phone rang out...which Ellie thought was a little odd; didn’t teenagers have their phones practically glued to them? Her Tom certainly did. In fact, Ellie was half convinced her son had had his cell phone surgically attached to his hand. She hung up and tried again as she slowly rubbed circles on her youngest son’s back.

There was no answer again. This time, Ellie left a message.

“Hullo, love. It’s Ellie. The past few days have been a bit hectic and I just wanted to get you a proper update. I’d rather not do it over VM though. So give me a call back at this number soon as you can, okay? Take care, sweetheart. Bye bye.”

That certainly didn’t feel satisfactory. She ought to try something else. Then Ellie remembered Alec had said something about her spending a lot of time with Chloe Latimer, studying and the like.

Chloe answered on the third ring.

“ _ Hiya. _ ”

“Chloe, hi lovely. Just wondering if you’d heard from Daisy lately?”

“ _ Erm… no? I mean we were meant to study together the other night, but she blew me off _ .”

“Oh?” Ellie prodded, hoping she didn’t sound as concerned as she felt. 

“ _ Yeah. I was gonna talk to her about it at school yesterday, but she wasn’t there. She wasn’t in class today either. _ ”

“Did you try reaching out again?” Ellie couldn’t help the panic that leaked into her voice now.

“ _ Yeah, but I haven’t heard back _ .” Chloe was starting to sound on edge too. “ _ Should I be worried? I mean, I’ll be honest, I was a bit pissed at her for ignoring me, but… if something’s actually wrong— _ .”

“Chloe, sweetheart, don’t get lathered up. It could be as simple as her being sick and maybe misplacing her phone.”

“ _ Do you really think that’s a possibility _ ?”

“Yes. But to be sure for both our sakes, I’ll go round the house and check on her, okay?”

“ _ Yeah… don’t like the idea of her being home sick with her dad in the hospital too….” _

_ “ _ Heard about that, did you?”

“ _ Elli _ e,” Chloe scoffed, “ _ you should know better than anyone that every wall, tree, and road has ears in this town. Secrets never stay secret long _ .”

Ellie laughed humorlessly.

“ _ By the way _ ,” Chloe continued, “ _ Mum says you’re doing a bit better, yeah _ ?”

“Oh yes, love, don’t worry about me. Just on bed rest for a little while.”

“ _ Then...you sure you should be going to check on a potentially sick child? Maybe I should go— _ .”

“Chloe,” Ellie cut her off, “I’d rather it be me if that’s alright. I’m fine to take a short drive and ring a doorbell or peep in a few windows, if need be. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything, yeah?”

“ _ Okay...thanks Ellie _ .”

“You too, dear. Say hi to the family for me.”

As much as it broke her heart, she called her father in to remove the now snoozing Fred from her side and help her up.

“Where’re you off to?” He seemed almost angry as she slipped shoes on her feet and reached for her car keys.

“Promised Hardy I’d check on his daughter,” she explained, trying to sound casual about it. “She wouldn’t answer her phone and I can’t in good conscience tell Hardy I did as he asked unless I see for myself that she’s alright.”

“You can’t have someone else do that?” He argued, moving Fred to his hip.

“No dad. I promise it just a quick run over there and then straight back home to rest and watch you relentlessly try to be the mother hen.” She gave him a playful grin and left before he could complain again.

The house was mostly dark when she pulled up. Save for a light in the kitchen. She wanted to be relieved, but she knew there was something off the moment she stepped out of her car.

She saw why as she approached the door; it was open slightly. The lock definitely looked tampered with.

“Daisy?” Ellie called out tentatively.

She walked in and slowly took note of anything else out of the ordinary. At first, she saw nothing, then as she moved into the little kitchen off of the den, she realised she now had more than enough reason to worry. The kitchen table was covered with spilled food; what looked like one of Daisy’s healthy meals she made for her father. Worse, the stove was still on. Luckily it was on low and nothing had caught fire...but it definitely wasn’t a good sign. Still, Ellie rushed over to switch it off before examining the rest of the kitchen. A chair was knocked over on its side, a couple of cabinets were left hanging open, and one of them looked as though it had been nearly torn off its hinges completely.

_ Oh Christ. _

How was she meant to tell Alec Hardy, who was recovering from yet  _ another _ heart surgery, that his daughter...probably his only reason for living...was missing? And it was looking like, wherever she went, she didn’t go willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! The really do boost my confidence with my writing and it’s making it so much easier to keep going with this story instead of getting lost with writer’s block. Thank you!


	7. Captive and Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy meets her captor....and proves herself to be Alec Hardy’s daughter.

When she woke, Daisy Hardy tried to piece together the flashes of memory to explain how she’d ended up here: a dark, drafty room, cuffed by the ankle to an iron pole that extended from floor to ceiling….possibly load-bearing. The queasy, dizzy feeling she couldn’t seem to shake wasn’t making the task any easier.

_She’d been making dinner… something simple but healthy so that her dad wouldn’t complain about it. He’d promised to be home a little after five, so she was expecting him back any minute._

_She heard someone struggling with the front door handle and Daisy laughed to herself. Brilliant as her father was, he always seemed to manage struggling with the simplest of things...including house keys, apparently._

_“Wow, you’re actually on time!” She’d called as she heard him successfully get the door open._

_“Not to say I don’t trust you or that I disbelieve everything you say….but…. Well let’s be honest here, dad, we both expected you to flake out and be too busy to come home for dinner.” She was still smirking as she turned the stove down to the lowest setting so she wouldn’t overcook the pasta. “I hope this means your day wasn’t too busy…” she continued as she turned around…. only to find… not her father. The unwelcome guest was wearing a mask that covered his entire face…._

After that, Daisy’s memories only got fuzzier and more jumbled _. She kept seeing flashes of herself kicking out toward her attacker, trying to run, throwing things but missing their target and breaking a window instead. At one point, he’d managed to grab her from behind and shove a damp rag in her face. Then everything went black._ Chloroform, she realised.

She brought herself back to the present, determined to figure out where she was. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed an old eat-off tray within her reach. Upon it were two small white pills along with a clean glass of water. Next to that, a paper plate with a tidy cheese sandwich. She couldn’t make sense of it. The more she tried to rationalise why her kidnapper would take such measures to ensure her...comfort, the more her head pounded. Daisy winced and closed her eyes against a wave of wooziness.

“You’ll want to take those soon, to avoid the headache,” an eerily calm voice broke the silence and made Daisy jump in surprise.

“Christ!” She gasped.

“And be sure to eat the sandwich as well. Can’t take pain medication like that on an empty stomach.” All she could establish was that the voice belonged to a man, but she couldn’t place it. Daisy doubted she knew him.

“Who the hell are you?” She grumbled.

“Questions later. You need to eat something. I regret that I had to take you away from your dinner.”

Daisy scoffed, already losing her patience with her obnoxiously polite captor, “Then why _did_ you?” 

“Well, I had to get to you while your father was preoccupied.” The voice explained.

“So this is about my dad? Oh for fuck’s _sake_! Let me guess; Alec Hardy worked a case that involved you and you blame him for catching you...so you’re seeking revenge by taking his daughter. Very clever, how original.” At that, Daisy could swear she saw a bit of a silhouette move in the darkness. Perhaps she’d agitated him, she thought with a little satisfaction. “A word of advice… if you’re going to intimidate someone, you’re not typically supposed to provide them with food and medicine.”

There was a soft chuckle at that, and Daisy didn’t care for that at all. Her father’s advice from years ago rang in her aching head: ‘ _As proud as I am that you’ve inherited my sharp, abrasive wit… you need to be careful, lass. It’s going to get you into trouble someday.’_

Perhaps she should stop talking all together now….

“But you’re not the one I’m trying to intimidate.” The voice said, sounding closer to her now. “I have no intention of harming you in any way, Daisy.”

Her curiosity got the better of her and she broke her 40 second vow of silence, “Wh-why?”

The voice didn’t answer right away...perhaps he was just thinking, but the silence unsettled her deeply. Her stomach started to churn and suddenly, she wished she had taken him up on the medicine and the sandwich right away.

“I’m hoping to arrange a fair trade,” the voice finally explained. “An equal transaction, if you will. Think... if you know that someone has something you want, and you have something they want of equal value, is it fair if they give you your property... damaged, and they expect theirs back in perfect condition?”

Horrified, Daisy opened her mouth to protest being referred to as some piece of merchandise. However, she was cut off by the sound of radio static. 

“Oh!” The voice became unmistakably excited, “here we go!”

It was difficult to make out the exact words, but the message was clear enough.

_“This is CS Jenkinson.”_

How the hell did this guy get access to a police scanner? 

“ _Can I get an update about the gunman by the docs? Haven’t heard from Miller or Hardy yet.”_

More static _._

_“Yes’m. Whole thing went a bit pear shaped. Miller took a bullet and she’s en route to hospital now.”_

“What?! _No_!” Daisy noted her captor’s perpetually calm tone vanished. “He wasn’t supposed to _shoot_ anyone!” He was upset… Daisy might go as far as to say he was downright panicked. 

She couldn’t deny that she was quite worried herself. She’d always liked Ellie, and the DS was so very good for her father. The woman’s friendship had done wonders for his health. Not to mention, she’d gotten the impression in recent months that her father was a bit sweet on Ellie Miller. Daisy could only imagine how distraught her dad would be if Ellie was seriously injured….

“ _What of Hardy? What’s his 20?”_

_“He rode in the ambulance with Miller, ma’am.”_

“Son of a bitch.” Daisy heard her captor curse. His reaction was very emotional...too emotional to be platonic. 

Suddenly, Daisy knew exactly who had kidnapped her.

“Something wrong? Things not go so smoothly with your clever little distraction? Bet you didn’t expect your ex-wife to get hurt in the crossfire. Or did you just not care?”

The crash of something hitting the wall next to her should not have come as a surprise, what with her goading him. Whatever he had just thrown in rage shattered like glass.

“She is _not_ my _ex-_ wife! I never signed the damned divorce papers!”

Daisy kept her mouth shut this time. Now that she had confirmation who she was dealing with, she didn’t want to upset Joe Miller any further.

He stormed out of the room, leaving her alone with the police scanner feed buzzing.

Daisy finally decided to take the pills. If she was going to get out of this (which she was _very_ determined to do) she needed to not feel like she was about to be sick from the incessant throbbing in her head. 

She drained the water glass quickly, only just realising how thirsty she was. She then eyed the sandwich wearily before deciding to take a bit or two, just to give her stomach something to occupy itself with. 

Daisy sat for a while, trying to come up with some kind of plan. Being raised by two extremely dedicated members of British Law Enforcement did have its advantages. She’d been taught pretty much from the womb on how to defend herself or protect herself, God forbid she ever found herself in such a situation as this.

Daisy had been making notes in her head for probably more than an hour when the radio buzzed more aggressively before a clearer message came through.

_“We need a few more units to stand guard in ICU.”_

_“What’s happened now?”_

_“You’ll never believe it, but DI Shitface has done it again.”_

_“I’m sorry what?!”_

_“Hardy! Hardy just dropped like a damn rock in the middle of the hospital.”_

_“What the hell happened?! Was he hit too?”_

_“Yeah, but barely.”_

Daisy couldn’t breathe.

_“Just a graze. No no, it’s nothing to do with the gunshot. Looks like he might have had another fit—like two years ago?”_

_“You’re saying the poor sod has just had another heart attack?!”_

_“Somethin’ like that, yeah.”_

_“Poor shitface can’t catch a brake, can he?”_

Daisy didn’t hear the rest. She was too busy yelling for Joe Miller to come back and let her go. Angry tears streamed down her face as she imagined her poor father waking up alone in hospital _yet again_. Ellie wouldn’t be there, she was injured herself! Daisy couldn’t be there for...obvious reasons. He’d be all alone….

Just the thought was enough to send her sobbing. 

Her heart beat with such ferocity, she felt as though it was trying to compensate for any beats missed by her father’s heart. 

***

Eventually, utterly exhausted, Daisy couldn’t help but fall asleep. Joe hadn’t returned all night so she was left to listen desperately for any news of her father and his partner. There was nothing for hours, which left her with nothing to rely on but her own imagination. But of course she only imagined the worst case scenarios… habit of a daughter of two detectives.

Daisy dreamt of the first time she’d seen her father collapse. She was barely 13 at the time…. Sandbrook had sucked the joy from the Hardy household. That was especially true on that day. Mum and dad had just broken the news to her that they were divorcing. Not only that, but they confirmed that the rumors were true; the entire investigation had fallen apart due to one of the lead detectives having an affair and losing track of evidence. It was heavily implied that her father was the one to blame…

Daisy had been distraught, though she was hardly surprised. She’d noticed her dad was spending more nights sleeping on the sofa than not. Still, she’d yelled and cried and ran off to her room. Daisy remembered hearing her parents squabble and snap at each other downstairs. She was close to storming back down to tell them off for subjecting her to this domestic mess...when she heard a thud and her mother yelp in surprise.

Concerned, Daisy took the steps two at a time. The sight that greeted her was one that would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life. There was her father, sunk to his knees with one hand clutching his chest and the other gripping her mother’s shoulder for support.

Mum was doing her best to keep him upright while dialing 999.

“ _Dad_?” She’d almost whimpered. His eyes met hers briefly before they rolled and he fell the rest of the way to sprawl on the kitchen floor.

She woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was the light. Her little cell was no longer perpetually dark. The second was that she was no longer alone. Joe Miller sat across from her with his hands clasped together between his knees. Daisy glanced around and noticed he’d brought her more food and another glass of water. She wondered why he bothered, why he was still trying to keep her in mint condition.

“I figured you would want to know. Your dad’s out of surgery. He should recover.” Joe Miller said none of this with any degree of kindness.

“You don’t seem too happy about that,” Daisy said icily. “How’s he supposed to give you whatever it is you want if he’s dead?”

“I’m not Alec Hardy’s biggest fan.” Joe mumbled, clearly distracted, “but I don’t want him dead.”

Daisy decided to voice her curiosity.

“What is it you want from him anyway?”

“Just what’s rightfully mine...what’s left, anyway.”

“What?” Daisy was confused, but she did have an inkling of where this was going, and she didn’t like it at all.

“Hardy already stole my wife. When they exposed their affair during the trial...I was furious.” Joe gritted his teeth to prove his point.

“I’ve already lost her. I can make my peace with that. But I need my boys.”

“So when you say...equal transaction… you mean…”

“I _mean_...if Hardy wants _you_ back, he’ll work his DI magic...and get me my boys. His kid in exchange for my kids.”

She was horrified. This man was a killer. He’d murdered an eleven year old boy with his bare hands. She didn’t care if he escaped the legal charges, she knew her father was right and Joe Miller was guilty as sin. And Daisy knew his boys. She babysat Fred all the time. She’d stayed for dinner and helped Tom with his schoolwork (the poor boy was miserable at maths). She knew the Miller family well enough to know how badly Joe had hurt them...and they were only just starting to heal.

She started to think what her father would do. What would DI Alec Hardy do to protect the people he cared about? Much to her chagrin (and Ellie Miller’s frustration, she knew) her father usually opted for the route of self-sacrifice.

Daisy had an idea. It wasn’t the best, but it was all she had at her disposal. Her father would be positively livid if he knew what she was planning. But he didn’t know, and that was sort of the point.

“So…” she started slowly, “you think he’s less likely to help you if you hurt me?”

“Obviously.” 

“So it wouldn’t bode well for you...if anything happened to me before you get a chance to make your _demands._ ”

“I already told you; I have no intention of hurting—.”

Daisy took the plate of food and smashed it on the floor.

Joe stared at her, startled.

“It would be a shame if my father found out that you starved me.” She took the glass of water next and, without breaking eye contact, poured it out over the broken plate of microwaved chicken fingers.

“And that you didn’t even give me water.” Daisy lifted her eyebrows, challenging her captor.

“What the hell are you doing?” He breathed nervously.

“I’m just making sure a murdering piece of shit never gets near those poor boys again.” Daisy spat, hearing her father’s intensity bleeding through her own voice.

Before Joe could respond, the police scanner picked up another call:

_“This is DC Hartford calling in for any units out in the field. We just got a call from DS Miller. We have a missing person reported. A struggle is apparent. Kidnapping likely.”_

“ _Thank you DC Hartford. This is DCs Williams and Fallon responding. Where’s the scene?”_

_“DI Alec Hardy’s home. Miller will be there waiting to brief you with any new information.”_

_“Copy that. We’re enroute now. Who’s the missing person?”_

_“Daisy Hardy.”_

Said missing person smirked at her captor triumphantly. 

“Looks like you’ll be caught before you can even ask.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to update this time! Hope this turn of events keeps you entertained and excited for more! As always, comments and kudos are greatly coveted and appreciated!


	8. Telling Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tells Alec that Daisy is missing...eventually. He doesn’t take it well.

Ellie was _not_ resting. It had been _days_ since Daisy was last seen and in that time, no one had told Alec. Everyone expected Ellie to do it, as his partner and as his...friend. But how could she?! He was recovering from heart surgery, for God’s sake! This would only upset him, and that was the last thing he needed while he was recovering in hospital.

He would only get in the way of the investigation anyway….

If Ellie Miller was to be rigorously honest with herself, she’d admit that the only reason she had for not telling Alec about Daisy was this: she was terrified that such news would finish him off. 

So DS Miller had resolved to solve this case and find Daisy herself so Alec Hardy never needed to know that his daughter had been taken in the first place. She figured she had a few more days while Hardy was on brief medical leave to figure this out. While that was all well and good, it was far easier said than done...especially since the suspect had left very little evidence at the scene. This guy knew what he was doing. Ellie would wager that this wasn’t his first crime. How else would he know to be so thorough in covering his tracks if not by experience? A little “trial and error,” isn’t that how it goes? This is where Ellie found herself, at her desk, pouring over list after list of suspects and convicted criminals on parole in the area who’d previously been involved in some form of abduction case. This was all she could do for the time being anyway; she wasn’t cleared for active duty just yet… in fact, she was lucky the DC let her come in for desk duty at all. 

Ellie had been able to round up a few black n whites to be out in the field, looking for Hardy’s daughter. That made her feel just slightly better about not being out there herself. At least, it _did_ … until Hardy came into the office that afternoon.

Everyone stared, knowing he should be at home, resting, _recovering,_ for heaven’s sake! But Hardy paid them no mind. He strolled in, eyes down, quick and abrasive as usual and made a beeline straight to his office.

 _Shit_ ….she was going to have to tell him today—not just today...but _now_!

Before Ellie could think of how to start, she heard her boss call for her:

“ _Millah!_ In my office, now.”

Oh God. He’d found out, hadn’t he? That’s what this was, he knew and he was furious with her for not telling him straight away.

“Close the door,” he demanded as she stepped in.

She did so and it was frightfully quiet for a beat before she spoke.

“Sir, before you say anything, please let me explai—!”

It seemed Hardy was not interested in her explanations. Or rather, if he was, it didn’t take first priority.

No, first priority was, evidently, DS Miller’s lips.

The moment they were alone, he caught her off guard and took her face between his hands and gently lifted it to meet his...and he kissed her. 

He seemed quite timid, at first, but the moment he could feel her starting to kiss him back, he responded enthusiastically. Alec pulled her closer and pressed her up against the closed door. 

Her arms slid up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer still. Ellie was pleasantly surprised that his thin frame was actually rather soft against her, despite him being all bones and angles.

Every thought unrelated to snogging and being snogged senseless by Alec Hardy vacated her mind entirely. Over and over again, his mouth captured hers with something between desire and desperation. It was like he couldn’t get enough, which Ellie could relate to as it was the exact same position she found herself in.

After what could have been hours or, more likely, a couple of minutes, Alec broke away. They were both left gasping, foreheads still maintaining contact.

Hearing his labored breathing must have brought Ellie back to the much harsher reality that awaited them just beyond the door upon which she was still resting.

“Alec? Are you alright?”

“Yeah...more than….” his eyes met hers briefly and a grin she hadn’t seen in a long time appeared on his face. He blushed before admitting, “I...ehm… ‘ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Oh really?” Ellie couldn’t help but let out a giggle, “I never would have guessed.”

“Oi!” He snickered back, “‘m very vulnerable; don’ make fun!”

“I never agreed to those terms!” Ellie complained, still laughing. Alec leaned in, grumbling something like _oh shut up,_ and kissed her again. 

Ellie was in serious danger of getting lost in the moment again.

“Wait… Alec…. Wait wait wait.”

He backed away, hands still resting at her hips as her hands pressed gently against his chest. Alec looked concerned, wondering if he’d done something to upset her. 

“I have to tell you something,” Ellie closed her eyes in a pitiful attempt avoid Hardy’s stupid, _stupid_...lovely brown eyes. This news would break him, she was certain. And Ellie was sick and tired of being the reason Alec Hardy fell apart.

“Erm…” she tried to continue, but Hardy saw her lip tremble just slightly.

“Ellie?” 

The concern in his voice was too much. Even with her eyes closed, wetness trickled out from beneath them.

“Ellie _please_ look at me?” Alec tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

How could she deny him such a simple request? 

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she put _Ellie_ away and brought DS Miller forward.

Miller opened her eyes and set her jaw before finally revealing, “it’s Daisy.”

“What about Daisy?” He looked confused.

“Sir, I think you ought to sit down.”

“So it’s _sir_ again?” He tried to joke, but it fell flat, “Ellie...you’re scaring me a scosche… and not in the fun way I’d been hoping for.” He grinned, but it wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Miller’s own eyes shut against a fresh wave of emotions and she repeated, “please sit down?”

Finally, he took her advice and sat back in his desk chair.

Ellie tentatively stepped toward him and forced herself to look him in the eyes.

“Daisy’s missing.”

“Missing what?”

“Just... _Missing._ We...w-we believe she’s been… erm… k-kidnapped.”

At first he said nothing. He seemed frozen in place. His eyes glazed over, his gaze rested at some spot on the floor. His breathing was shallow, his hands gripped the desk in front of him as though he were moments away from throwing it across the room.

“How long?” Alec’s voice was rough and husky, but definitely not in the same way it had been just minutes before.

“Going on what’s likely...erm… day four?”

Hardy’s eyes snapped up to her face and oh God he looked mad.

“Day _four_?!” He repeated with fire crackling just below the surface. “So yer telling’ me.. my _daughter_ has been missing… and no one bothered to inform me?!”

“Well I thought it would be best—!” Ellie tried, but it was evidently the wrong thing to say.

“ _YOU?!_ _You_ thought?!” He stood up abruptly, startling Ellie into the wall behind her. “You _knew_ about this?!”

“Well, I-I was the one… who… who found out—!” She stumbled.

“FOR GOD’S _SAKE_ , Millah! You had _no right_ to do that! How could yeh keep this from me?!”

“I’m _sorry_!” Ellie nearly sobbed, and tried to approach him. As she reached for his hand, he pulled it out of her reach with a glare so filled with rage and betrayal that Ellie flinched. “I thought it would be best that you focus on _recovering!_ You’d just had _surgery,_ Alec!”

“THAT WASN’T YER DECISION TA MAKE!”

Before she could respond to that, he stormed from the office, forgetting his coat.

“Alec, _please_!”

“No time, Millah! Apparently we have a _missing person’s case_!”

The entire office turned to stare as Hardy stormed out of the building and slammed the door with such force, the whole floor shook.

Jenkinson peeked her head out of her office and raised an eyebrow quizzically at Ellie.

“I’m just going to take him back to his house—he can have a look at the scene, then I’ll make sure he leaves the case alone.” Ellie grumbled, wiped her cheeks dry and followed the enraged DI out of the station.

When Ellie made it to her car, she noted that Hardy was nowhere in the car park. She broadened her search a little ways up the hill and spotted his lanky shape trudging along the road. With a roll of her eyes, she got into her car.

As she pulled up next to him, she could tell he noticed her there, but he refused to acknowledge her.

She rolled down the window.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Walkin’ home. Problem?”

“Besides the fact that you had heart surgery less than a week ago?”

He just kept walking.

Ellie kept the car rolling alongside him.

“Get in the car, Alec…”

“‘Mfine, Millah.” He snapped, picking up his pace.

“Alec Hardy, you get in this car _right now_ or so help me, I will _hit you with it_!”

He paused at this and tilted his head in her direction...almost as if he wanted to challenge her to follow through on her promise.

“Look.” Ellie continued, hoping that him stopping meant she was getting through to him. “I know you’re cross with me—.”

“Oh I am _beyond_ cross with you.” He growled, still not turning to face her.

“Right,” she tried to make it sound like his anger towards her didn’t completely devastate her. “Point is, you shouldn’t be pushing it physically...and if you don’t get into this car, you won’t hear anything about the case so far and you _know_ you won’t be allowed on the case so I’m your only source.”

He finally turned around.

“You don’t have to like me, but you do have to get in the bloody car!”

Eventually, Alec complied.

They rode in a very heavy silence all the way to Hardy’s house, which dawned a good many streamers of police tape. The sight only seemed to anger him further. Hardy tore the tape aside as he entered the house.

Ellie kept a good distance and tried to stop her hands from shaking. Had she really been _snogging_ Alec Hardy less than 20 minutes ago? Somehow between then and now, she’d lost his affection to such a degree, Ellie thought he must be lost to her for good. Despite her fear of this, she didn’t regret not telling him while he was still in hospital. She knew she’d done the right thing there. Now she could only hope he’d realize that too.

Ellie followed him inside and followed the unique stench of an angry Scotsman to the kitchen.

He was standing there, in the middle of the room and took in the mess.

“Not been touched by anyone since SOCO. They offered to clean up, but I thought you’d want to have a look at the scene yourself...get some ideas...even if you’re not _officially_ on the case. Sorry...bit of a mess.”

He said nothing. Ellie kept her eyes down, trying to allow him some semblance of privacy. 

She heard him start to gasp before she finally looked at him.

His hand was covering his mouth, his other hand was at his hip, still trying to portray some authority...though his shaking was quite obvious.

“Sir?” Ellie tried, but Hardy just shook his head, eyes red-rimmed and wide.

She wanted to go to him, offer him comfort. But she also wanted to give him his space. That changed when he started hyperventilating.

“Hardy?” She reached for him as he tried to back out the kitchen door, but instead collided hard with the door frame.

“Hey… hey hey, look at me.” Ellie attempted to get his attention.

His gasps only came more rapidly, his face drained of what little color had returned. Slowly, he slid against the door frame until he was seated on the floor. Horrified, Ellie closed the gap between them and grabbed Alec’s trembling hands.

“Look at me, Alec. Please… what’s happening? _Talk_ to me, _please_!”

Suddenly, his whole body shuddered and he gasped louder than before.

“ _Shhhit!_ ” He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut against evident pain.

“Alec?! What’s going on? Is it your heart?! Oh _Christ_ what do I do?!”

Hardy blinked the white spots from his vision and grabbed Ellie’s hand to soothe her tears.

“‘Sfine….Miller…” he said breathlessly. “Pacemaker...jus’ fired….”

“Oh God…” Ellie responded through a choked sob. She took his face in her hands and affectionately carded her hands through his hair, pushing the fringe away from his eyes.

“You _sure_ you’re okay??” She sniveled messily and Hardy had to smile just a little.

“‘Least we know it works, eh?” Alec huffed out a laugh.

Without warning, Ellie surged forward and pulled him into a hug. 

“ _God_ please don’t ever do that to me again!” She cried against his shoulder.

“Oi... _Miller_ … Ah’m okay.” Alec reciprocated the hug, concerned that Ellie was still crying.

“You could’ve _died_ again.” She mumbled into his shirt.

“No no no...Ellie, it’s good! It means it’s working.”

“No! I mean _before_! And I was so angry with you when you left me in that hospital room… I thought you were just running scared or something...but you almost died again...and there I was, furious with you...and that could have been the l-last time I ever saw you.”

“El...what are you going on about?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Daisy… just... _please_ … with all that’s happened, I can’t stand you being mad at me.”

“Oh...Ellie…” Hardy felt a stone of guilt plummet to his gut, only now realising that his partner was having a full on panic attack. He tried to soothe her, rubbing her back and planting the lightest of kisses atop her head.

“I feel like I just got you… I don’ want to mess it up, but that’s fucking all I’m doing.”

“Miller- _Ellie_ you aren’t. I’m sorry I yelled at you before. If I found out about Daisy while I was still on bed rest, there aren’t enough security blokes in the damn country that would keep me from leaving to go find her.” 

They held onto each other a while longer.

Eventually, Ellie helped him to his feet so he could go pack a bag for the next couple of nights...seeing as his home was an active crime scene.

“Oh. Remind me: I’ll need to grab the mail before we leave,” Alec said from his bedroom.

“No worries, I can just grab it now.”

“Ta.”

Ellie went back out the front door and crossed the garden to the mailbox. There were quite a few bills and some spam mail...and an unaddressed envelope.

It was unsealed.

Ellie felt her blood go cold. This could only be from the kidnapper.

With shaky hands, Ellie slid the card stock out and read the note. Her fear turned into rage.

She nearly screamed and dropped the rest of the mail.

“ _SON OF A BITCH!_ ”

  
  



	9. A Right Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiously awaiting tomorrow’s potential confrontation with the kidnapper, Alec and Ellie experience some unexpected (but not unwelcome) domestic fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay this time. To make up for the wait, this chapter is twice as long as the others so far! Life has been relentlessly shitty.... So how do I cope? I continue writing whump fics and put my favourite characters through hell! 
> 
> Actually, this chapter is mostly shameless fluff. I needed it. Sorry, not sorry. And also, this chapter is the closest I’ve ever gotten to writing smut! (It’s not really smut. It’s quite tame, trust me. I was raised Irish and Catholic... smut usually makes me ridiculously uncomfortable 😅)

“So here’s our situation,” CS Elaine Jenkinson was addressing the entire force, gathered in HQ. 

“Our missing person case has been confirmed as a kidnapping. We now have evidence to strongly suggest that former Broadchurch resident Joe Miller is behind the abduction. Said evidence is displayed here,” she gestured to the prompter at the front of the room, “and in the briefing packages you received when you walked in this morning. Due to Joe Miller’s apparent involvement, DS Miller can no longer lead this investigation.”

A few eyes flitted over to the Detective Sergeant in question as she stood at the back of the room, waiting her turn to pass the baton with the information she’d gathered up until the point she found out her ex husband was the kidnapper. Ellie’s cheeks burned with the unwelcome attention. Had it not been for the comforting hand Alec had placed at the small of her back, she probably would have either bolted to the bathroom to be sick or unloaded holy hell onto her colleagues for giving her that stupid, pitying look.

“And as the victim is the child of one of our own,” Jenkinson continued. This time it was Ellie’s turn to offer a comforting touch to Alec, who paled at the mention of Daisy.

“I will be taking lead. We need all hands on deck now. Daisy Hardy has already been missing for about five days. Joe Miller is considered potentially dangerous and based on this ransom note—presumably from Miller himself—we are assuming he has less than  _ civil _ intentions.” At this, the CS referenced the projector again.

**_To Detective Inspector Alec Hardy:_ **

**_I will make this simple for you. You have what I want… To even the playing field, I have taken something of yours. We can resolve this easily._ **

**_Go to the shack where I so foolishly trusted you. You will find a handheld radio. I will give you further instructions at that point._ **

**_I hope I don’t have to threaten you for you to know that it would be in your daughter’s best interest for you to come alone._ **

Hardy had read the note dozens of times, but it still ignited new levels of rage within him. 

“Our plan is to accompany Hardy up until the shack itself. He’ll be wearing a wire, but as he’s going to be communicating through a radio, we won’t be able to track Joe….”

Ellie’s mind started to wander. They’d already been over this plan with Jenkinson a few times. She wasn’t going to be allowed anywhere near the scene when Hardy spoke to her ex husband. That felt...more than a little odd. 

It was almost a relief that it had already been a long night and so this plan would have to be put off until the next day when they were all properly rested and prepared. Plus, the SOCO team had already left for the day and their expertise would be necessary.

They would at least have the night to prepare emotionally for whatever would come the next day.

***

Ellie shook out the bed sheet and tucked it around the sofa while Alec watched her sheepishly.

“Thanks for putting me up and all. Doubt I’ll be sleeping much…” he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and checked his watch for what must have been the hundredth time.

Ellie stopped her ministrations for a moment and thought about this. “Fair point,” she decided, then continued fluffing up the pillows.

“You should at least try. I doubt there’ll be much time for sleep once the mess hits the fan tomorrow.”

He winced at that and she muttered her apologies for her crassness. Sick of the awkward tension, Ellie collapsed back against the sofa with a sigh. Alec joined her with an equally dejected exhale.

“God, Alec, I am so sorry...for all of this.” Ellie let her head fall into her hands.

“None of that now.” Alec said warmly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“No, honestly, so much shit has happened since you met me… I feel like I’ve jinxed you.” Ellie was mostly joking, of course, but her stomach hadn’t stopped churning with adjacent guilt since she’d opened the letter from Joe earlier that evening.

“Ellie… you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to discount all the good that you’ve brought me.”

“ _ Oi _ ...soppy,” Ellie chuckled sadly as his hand moved slowly to her back where he rubbed soothing circles. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer.

“Still,” she continued, “I can’t believe he’s done this...I thought he’d leave us alone from now on. If anything, I assumed his grief would only be with me.”

“Can’t say I’d prefer that.” Alec grumbled, suddenly feeling fiercely protective.

“Poor Daisy…” she said without thinking. Alec stiffened next to her.

“She’s tough,” Alec said firmly, hoping to convince himself as well as Ellie. “She can hold her own.”

“I swear if Joe doesn’t serve time for this, I’ll kill him myself.”

“This time, I might just let you.” 

It must have been the overwhelming load of stress weighing on them both, coupled with emotions running high and a lack of proper sleep, but they both started to chuckle at the morbid image. Before they could dissect how inappropriate it was, a small boy toddled into the living room, rubbing his sleepy eyes with one pudgy fist, while clutching a stuffed giraffe in the other.

“Mumma?” 

Both adults turned to face wee Fred.

“What’s the matter, little love?” Ellie cooed as he stumbled into his mother’s arms and crawled into her lap.

“Heard voices…” Fred mumbled behind a yawn.

“Sorry, lad. Bein’ a bit loud, were we?” Alec lovingly tousled the toddler’s hair.

Fred nodded and took hold of Alec’s big hand and held it still against his head. Then he turned and cuddled his large palm like a pillow. Alec smiled and stroked the boy’s cheek with his thumb.

Ellie tried not to melt at the scene in front of her. “Baby? Do you want Mumma to tuck you back in?” She started to lift him up, but he resisted.

“Want Awec.” Her little boy insisted, still holding onto the DI’s hand.

“I should’ve known,” Ellie let out a fond, exaggerated sigh as she sat back down, “he’s always glued to your side when you come over.”

“It’s just ‘cause he knows my story voices are better.” Alec smirked as he scooped the little boy into his arms and headed for the stairs.

Ellie watches them go; she’s missed this. With the madness that has been the past two weeks, they’d fallen out of their little routine: Alec and Daisy joining them for ‘family dinners’ and movie nights and the occasional study session between Tom and Daisy in the living room. Even before admitting her feelings for her boss, they had sort of adopted each other as family. It warmed Ellie’s heart to watch her youngest relax in Alec Hardy’s arms, trusting the man completely. 

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a pinging sound: her phone alarm. Time to change her bandages again. With a bit of a mournful sigh, she hoisted herself up from the sofa and made her way up the stairs to her own bedroom.

***

“Can you read the Iron Man one?” Fred asked, not sounding the least bit sleepy. Glad for the distraction, Alec smiled and turned to Fred’s little bookshelf.

“‘Course, lad. Which one? You’ve got three Iron Mans.”

A bit of an adorable, impatient sigh escaped the toddler as he crawled out of his bed and walked purposefully up to the bookshelf, hands on his hips.

Alec tried desperately to stifle his snickering at this Ellie miniature in front of him.

“This one.” Fred thrust a thick cardboard picture book into Alec’s hands and hopped back under the covers.

Alec inspected the cover, noting the title was simply “Iron Man” with a subtitle: “an origin story.”

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, all the while making the youngest Miller giggle at his seriousness. They dove into the story. Alec wasn’t completely helpless when it came to this bit of pop culture. He’d had a comic book stage as a boy in Glasgow. Even Daisy was fairly invested in what was now called the MCU. So he wasn’t completely lost upon this introduction to one Tony Stark.

Fred wrapped his bed sheets around himself and cuddled up close to Alec’s side. It wasn’t long before the poor tot was yawning. Hardy was sure Fred would be fast asleep any moment. Suddenly, his tired little voice spoke up and he pointed at the current page illustrating the device that powers Iron Man’s suit.

“That’s just like you.”

“Oh? How’s that?”

“Mumma says you’re just like Iron Man ‘cos you’ve got a metal heart and you use it to fight the bad guys.”

Alec was shocked, struck dumb.

“Is-is that so?” He stammered, keeping his tone light.

“Uh-hum. I asked Mumma what happened to you when you hadta go to the hospital and she said you were getting a special machine to keep your heart safe.” Fred yawned widely, completely oblivious to the impact this confession was having on the DI.   
“Mumma says you’re the super hero.” He mumbled, his eyes drooping against his will.

When Fred finally conked out, mouth open in a cute little ‘O’ and quiet snores escaping him, Alec tucked an extra blanket around the boy and eased him back against the pillows. He brushed Fred’s curls back affectionately and watched him sleep a little while longer. 

He thought about his Daisy when she was this age. Alec could (and often did) spend hours just watching her sleep. Tess gave him grief, of course, apparently not understanding that he was still completely in awe of their baby girl, though she was no longer a baby. He felt a pang of grief when he thought about Daisy. He hadn’t been able to protect her...he should have been there to protect her. Alec had a sinking suspicion what Joe was after...and as he watched Ellie Miller’s little boy snuggling closer to his stuffed giraffe, he was overwhelmed with protective rage. He wouldn’t let Joe near Fred  _ or _ Tom. No, he would get Daisy back, but not at the cost of Ellie’s boys. He realized then, with as much gut-wrenching certainty as when he admitted to himself that he was in love with his DS, that he loved her sons too. 

Alec closed the door as quietly as possible and crept to the stairs. Before he could start his descent back to the living room, he heard something.

“ _ Shhhhiit. _ ” A hiss and a gasp of pain issued from the direction of Ellie’s bedroom. Alec followed the noises of distress tentatively. Light filtered into the bedroom from an en-suite bathroom.

“El?” He wandered in and knocked on the half-open bathroom door. 

“ _ Ahhh...fuck _ .”

She clearly hadn’t heard him so he knocked louder.

He heard her jump in surprise and curse again.

“Mummy’s bit busy at the mo’ darling.” She explained a little breathlessly.

“T’snot the boys, El. You alright?”

“Oh  _ damn _ , Alec, I’m sorry. I almost forgot you were here. Erm… I’ll be back down in just a bit.”

“Ellie,” Alec pressed, “please can I come in?”

“Err…”

“Alright I’m coming in.” Alec gently pushed the door the rest of the way open and saw Ellie standing in front of the vanity mirror, wearing only her bra and pajama trousers. As much as he wanted to drink in the image of half-naked Ellie before him, his eyes were drawn instead to the angry red scar just above her hip bone. Apparently, she was struggling to apply antiseptic cream and fresh gauze to the wound. 

“Sorry…” she mumbled, blushing furiously at her state of undress and vulnerability.

“What for? Need some help?”

“Erm...yeah I guess...if you don’t mind?”

He smiled sympathetically and crossed over to her.

“It’s just… erm… hurts to bend that way...and my prescription pain pills ran out a few days ago… and I haven’t found the time to run by the chemist…”

“Miller….” Alec groaned, “if you’re in  _ pain _ you shoulda said something.”

“Been a bit busy, haven’t I?” She grumbled tersely. Alec couldn’t help but grin as he squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers. Then he sat on the closed toilet seat and had her stand directly in front of him. Alec carefully applied an even layer over the stitches, not missing Ellie’s sharp inhale at his touch.

“Cold hands. Sorry.” He apologized, briefly meeting her eyes.

“No no...it’s erm...it's okay.”

He reached for the gauze and medical tape before turning back to her. Alec smoothed the fresh pad of gauze over the wound. Ellie’s breath hitched again, though Alec wasn’t entirely sure if it was pain or...something else. He tried not to stare as goose flesh blossomed on her pale skin, following his feather-light touch. The sight sent a similar shiver through him and he licked his suddenly very dry lips. His hand lingered on her waist, just slightly stroking her bare skin.

“There you go.” He said, surprised at the rather husky tone his voice had adopted. Alec was about to move away and give her some privacy so she could finish dressing in her night clothes...but she stopped him, covering his hand on her waist with her own, holding him there.

Slowly, his eyes slid up over her body and met her eyes, a question lingering in his eyes. Her answer was to run her other hand through his hair...trailing her fingers behind his ear and settling on his stubbled cheek.

He moved in kind, adjusting himself so both hands caressed her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him. Gently, he brought his lips to the skin just above her injury, kissing her with great care. He continued in this manner, trailing kisses up her ribs to the base of her sternum, just below the cups of her bra.

Ellie’s hands now cupped his face. She lifted his gaze to meet hers, and raised an eyebrow a little cheekily.

Suddenly he spread his legs wider and brought her closer still, pulling her body flush to his own. He continued his journey up her body, pressing tender kisses to her torso and paying special attention to the soft flesh of her breasts. She was breathing a little heavier now, and he quickly realized he was too. Finally, he reached her neck and his kisses grew faster and more passionate. He stood abruptly and brought his lips to hers and slid his hands to the small of her back. In his enthusiasm, he pushed her up against the opposite wall a little more aggressively than he meant to.

Ellie gasped in pain and Alec released her immediately.

“ _ Shit! _ Ellie I’m so sorry!” He backed away quickly.

“No no no! It’s okay. It’s  _ fine _ .  _ I’m fine _ . You just surprised me!” She rushed, not ready for the closeness to end. She laughed a little nervously and Alec grinned in relief.

Ellie closed the gap between them and pressed her palms against his chest, pushing him against the other wall. This time it was Alec’s turn to voice his discomfort.

“ _ Guah! _ ”

“Oh Christ! Your surgery! I’m so sorry!” Ellie backed off only slightly, her hands jumping to cover her mouth.

“‘Sokay! Really it’s okay!”

Suddenly they were both laughing, gasping for breath.

“Oh my  _ God _ , we are a right mess, aren’t we?” Ellie giggled. Alec snorted, breaking in laughs again, his shoulders shaking.

This only made Ellie laugh harder.

Finally, regaining his breath a little, Alec reached for Ellie’s hand.

“Com’ere,” he chuckled, pulling her into his arms much more gently this time. She let herself be folded into him and rested her head against his chest, minding his left side, where the pacemaker scar was evidently still sensitive.

He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. 

They remained that way for a while, neither really knew how long. It was so comfortable, felt so natural that neither wanted to break away.

Eventually, Ellie whispered, “we should try and get some rest.” He hummed his agreement. “You sure you don’t want to...um… sleep up here? With me?” She suggested timidly, “more comfortable up here than on the sofa…”

Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly, lingering only a moment before finally pulling back with a sigh.

“T’snot a good idea...your boys are here and...they don’t know ‘bout us yet. Don’ wanna upset or confuse them.”

“Damn...I really hate when you’re all  _ logical _ and….right.”

He snickered fondly, “fortunately for you, I’m rarely either of those things...according to you, at least.” She glared at him a little playfully.

“Right. Well then. I’ll let you get back to the lumpy old sofa.” She turned to leave the bathroom. Alec followed swiftly behind.

“I toldya I’m not likely to sleep anyway so it’s not a big deal.” He replied with a sad smirk and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading for the door.

“Let me know if you...if you need anything.” She added before he could leave. “I mean I know you  _ won’t _ , but  _ if  _ you get hungry, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Feel free to turn on the telly; we can’t really hear it up here so it won’t bother anyone, and—!”

“Miller.” Hardy said fondly, cutting her off gently with his hand on the door knob, “good night.”

“Right.” Ellie nodded, unable to hide her disappointment, “night.”

***

The next morning, Alec’s prediction proved true: he clearly hadn’t slept a wink. The poor DI looked absolutely miserable. It was as though it was written on his face in bold letters that he’d been obsessing over finding his daughter all night. Ellie felt awfully guilty at the sight of him. Sure, her sleep hadn’t exactly been restful, what with all of her old nightmares of Joe coming back and knowing Alec was just downstairs, camping out in her living room, probably distraught...but at least she’d managed a few hours. 

“Coffee?” She offered, desperate to help in some way.

“Can’t.” He said, tapping a finger to the spot just above his heart.

“Oh. Right. No caffeine for a while. You sure you’re up for today?”

Alec rose from the couch with a groan. “Don’t start, Miller. We’ve wasted too much time as it is.” He stretched with a painful grimace and added, “‘M still not overly thrilled that we had to wait til morning as it is.”

Ellie couldn’t blame him for his agitation. Frankly she felt almost as strongly in her frustration. She was horrified that her ex husband had taken yet  _ another _ child...this time most definitely against will. And she adored Daisy. The more time she spent with her, the more she saw her father shining out through her. It only made Ellie all the more fond of them both...and seeing Hardy’s anxiety plastered across his features...imagining Daisy harmed in any way….well it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Alec seemed to realize this or at least gather an inkling of her own worry when she couldn’t stomach one small scotch egg. She had to throw more than half of it away, her appetite completely gone. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so Ellie didn’t have to bother with the childminder for Fred as Tom could stay home and cater to his little brother. And Ellie put the fear of  _ mother _ into him to ensure he did indeed watch out for his brother, no matter what video games or friends or tv shows tried to distract him.

Having woken Tom and let him know to be ready with Fred’s breakfast in an hour's time, Ellie and Alec made for Ellie’s car out front and headed to the station. 

***

“Hardy, go ahead and get wired up, I need to borrow DS Miller.” Jenkinson motioned for Hardy to follow the tech team and get hooked up with the mic feed that would keep the rest of the team in the loop.

He gave Ellie’s hand a squeeze before walking off.

“Ellie,” Jenkinson started with uncharacteristic softness, “I know this is more than a bit...unorthodox...but you know Joe better than anyone else here. I want you to stay close by...in an  _ unofficial  _ capacity. At least until we know for certain what it is he wants.”

Ellie stiffened noticeably, but nodded her consent. Satisfied, CS Jenkinson gave her a tight-lipped smile and returned to the rest of the team huddled together near the surveillance van. 

Though she was far from cold, Ellie Miller drew her jacket more tightly around her person and observed the field she and her colleagues found herself in. She felt supremely uncomfortable, knowing her husband must be nearby...no radio signal would reach much further than about half a kilometer. She was sure for a moment that she could feel his eyes on her. She felt a bit sick at the idea.

Suddenly, her attention was drawn back to the group by the sudden hush among them. Tension filled the perimeter and Ellie knew that contact was about to be made. She knew she probably should resist the urge to eavesdrop, but Jenkinson  _ had _ requested she stay nearby. Surely she didn’t mean  _ this _ close, but her desperate curiosity was overwhelming.

Just outside the shed where she knew Alec was speaking to Joe, she hovered, listening intently. 

**_“Am I correct in assuming you didn’t follow my advice in coming alone?_ ** **”** Joe’s distorted, warbled voice reached her ears and filled her with white hot rage.

“Joe, you were married to a copper—a damn good copper. You know that’s not how these things work.” Ellie smiled a little at the compliment.

**_“That’s fair...still I felt I ought to make the request.”_ ** Joe sounded amused and it was infuriating to all present.

“Where’s my daughter,  _ Joe _ ?” Hardy spat, already losing patience.

**_“Oi...so tetchy. Look, like I said, this can all be very simple.”_ **

“Out with it, Joe, what do you want?”

There was an unhinged laugh in response.

**_“Oh, Detective Hardy, you know exactly what I want, surely._ ”**

“And surely  _ you know _ , you’re never getting near those boys again.”

**“ _They are MY children, Hardy! I have a right to them and I WILL get them back!”_**

Ellie couldn’t breathe. She realized her entire body was shaking viciously. Completely blind and deaf to the others around her, she began to back away, slowly at first...then she turned around fully and took off running. Having come to the scene in a group of cruisers with the rest of the force on the case, her car was still at the station. At this moment, she was no longer thinking as a detective; she was consumed entirely by her instincts as a mother.

She tried the door to one of the squad cars and found it mercifully open, with the keys still in the ignition.

Ellie was vaguely aware of someone yelling her name, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting to her boys as quickly as she possibly could.

After breaking about a dozen traffic laws, she pulled up the drive to her home. She slammed the car door shut and ran to the house in an emotional frenzy.

“Tom!  _ Fred! _ ” She tried to yell, though her voice was hoarse with panting and gasping for breath.

Just before she could try again and start tearing her house apart, a strong hand closed around her arm.

With a terrified yelp, she whirled around and tried to fight off whoever was trying to keep her from her children.

“Oi! Ellie!  _ Ellie! _ Stop!!” An equally out of breath voice broke her from her mindless panic.

She finally realized the presence accompanying her in her own living room. The moment she stopped fighting, warm, familiar arms closed around her and she crumpled into Alec Hardy’s embrace.

“He wants...he-he wants my boys.” She gasped, too distraught to even sob properly.  _ Of course _ he would want to try and get their children! Joe had been a very dedicated father...if his sick mind convinced him of his own innocence, why wouldn’t he try to get his sons back?  _ Why _ hadn’t that thought occurred to her?!

“Shhh...I know...I know.”

“He took Daisy from you….so he could take my boys from me.”

“Hey.” Alec said fiercely. She looked up to meet his gaze with tears running rivers down her cheeks.

“You know—I mean you  _ have to  _ know that I wouldn’t let a soul so much as lay a hand on Tom or Fred...least of all  _ Joe _ .” She continued to cry, but realized she believed him. She nodded unsteadily. She suddenly felt convinced Joe was about to break down the door any moment and forcibly drag Tom and Fred away...to hurt them...to do who knows what…

“Hey hey hey…” Alec got her attention again. “You’re alright. It’s gonna be fine. We’re going to figure this out. We’re getting Daisy back and we’re making sure he never so much as sets eyes on the boys again, yeah?”

Overwhelmed with fear and relief, Ellie nodded again and began crying in earnest. Alec just held her close, much like he had the night before. He spoke to her calmly and soothed her until she could breathe properly again.    
  


Now he just had to sort out a way to keep his word. How he was going to get Daisy back safely  _ and  _ keep Tom and Fred away from their own father...he didn’t know. But he’d rather die than fail any of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, mostly fluff. I used to work in childcare and I LOVE kids so much. They are the light of my life. Which is why I’m a sucker for kidfics that are fluffy 😬  
> Worry not! Much more angst to follow! Please comment and let me know your thoughts (any suggestions or directions you want the story to take?) probably looking at wrapping it up in another two-three chapters...unless more plot ideas occur to me!


	10. The Nightmare is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie have had enough. They plan to face Joe head on. As expected, things get more than a little messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so SO soooooo sorry for the long wait. Life has been kicking my ass lately. My family is really struggling emotionally, our dog died suddenly and that has completely shattered us. Grandma's dementia is progressing rapidly and we're not allowed to see her... My brother has been a complete mess for the last 8 weeks... It's been a lot...and unfortunately fanfics just didn't make the list of priorities. Without further ado (which I know there has been more than enough of...ado) here's the next chapter:

“Mum?” Tom called down the stairs. He thought he heard some kind of commotion coming from downstairs. He paused his video game with a sigh when he didn’t hear a response.

He paused at the top of the stairs and listened. When he heard sobbing and the unmistakable soothing tones of DI Alec Hardy, he rushed down the steps.

“Mum!”

Alec and Ellie looked up to see Tom coming towards where they were huddled on the floor. 

Tom tried to reign in his instinct to panic at the sight of his mother’s red, tear-tracked face.

“Oh Tom, love, I’m so sorry. I must look a mess!” Despite her desire to regain some composure in front of her teenage son, her lower lip continued to wobble.

Out of Ellie’s line of sight, Alec motioned to Tom to come forward and comfort his mother. The young man quickly complied and rushed into his mother’s arms. She held on tight and Tom could feel her trembling. Now he was scared.

“Mum? What’s happened? Did you find Daisy? Did-did…. Did dad do something...bad again?” He struggled for the right words.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” she stroked her son's hair, “I don’t mean to scare you…”

“It’s alright, lad. Well, it’s not, but you don’ needta worry, alrigh’?”

“What’s going on?” Tom was getting frustrated at the lack of any clear answers.

“We’ll explain it all later. Righ’ now, you needta go pack a bag. Enough stuff for a few days, yeah?” Alec gave Tom‘s arm a squeeze for comfort as he instructed.

“Yeah. Okay.” Tom nodded and headed for the stairs once free from his mother’s embrace.

“Help wee Fred get his stuff together too, yeah?”

“Alright.” Normally, Tom would complain about having to do what he deemed ‘Mum stuff,’ but the fear emanating from the two adults in intense waves was enough to get him to shut up and listen. 

When Tom left them, Alec took stock of Ellie’s emotional state.

She was still trembling, but her breathing had evened out. He held her closer still, letting his hands card gently through her curls. Honestly, Hardy was frightened too. Joe was exhibiting manic behavior; there was really no telling what he  _ wasn’t _ willing to do. He already had Daisy… at least he and Ellie had made it back to the boys before anything could happen to them. Just as he was thinking this, Alec heard Tom coming back down the steps. The boy stopped halfway down and said, “Hardy...can you give me a hand upstairs?” When Alec looked up to meet his eyes, he noticed Tom looked...anxious. It was quite clear that this was not something Tom wanted his mother to overhear. Alec took the hint and helped Ellie to sit down on the couch before following Tom upstairs. Tom led the way to Fred’s bedroom.

Hardy looked around, not sure what the problem was. He wasn’t made to wait for very long for an answer.

“I can’t find Fred.” the older brother looked pale and a little sweaty.

With a glance behind him to make sure Ellie hadn’t overheard, Alec turned back to Tom, “What does that mean? So he’s not in his room, he could be somewhere else in the house, right?”

Tom shook his head, eyes clouded with panic and desperation, “We had the baby gate up to keep him upstairs with me. And I’ve looked everywhere up here.”

The teenager’s panic seemed to be contagious as it infected Hardy’s senses. Without another rational thought, Hardy tore out of the toddler’s room and down the hall. He checked Tom’s room, the boys’ shared toilet, Ellie’s bedroom and ensuite bath, but there was no Fred. 

“No no no no no.” Hardy was losing his already feeble grasp of self control. He ran back downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for the landline. Instead, he found Ellie Miller, face red and contorted with rage.

“I think this is what you’re looking for.” She ground out, thrusting a crumpled note into Alec’s hand. His eyes scanned the message feverishly. 

_ Don’t worry, El. Fred will be safe with me. He is my child after all. I know you’ll share with with Hardy, so I’ll speak directly to him. You want your daughter back? Bring Tom to me. The docs. Noon.  _

_ And this time, you’d both better come alone. _

Alec felt as though he could breathe fire. He felt poison in his veins, simultaneously turning his chest to ice and sending boiling heat to his head and hands. Alec hadn’t noticed, but Ellie had left the kitchen. He heard her shout up the stairs at a decibel he wouldn’t have thought possible from such a small person...if he didn’t know her so well.

“Tom! Forget the damn overnight bag! Fred’s gone. We’re going to get him and Daisy right- _ fucking _ -now!”

  
  


***

Daisy had been regretting her decision to refuse food and water since her second day as Joe Miller’s captive. But, being a Hardy, she was too stubborn and prideful to change her mind. Plus, the more her physical condition deteriorated, the more agitated and concerned Joe became. Daisy knew from both of her parents that a criminal is at least 70% more likely to slip up and make a mistake if their emotions are strung-out. 

After the second day, Daisy took to berating Joe with accusatory questions in an attempt to fray his nerves further. Unfortunately, Joe seemed to have an unlimited supply of chloroform. Every time she went a step too far or touched a particularly sensitive topic, he came at her with the soaked flannel.

At this point, she had no idea what day it was. She fought against her crusted eyelids so she could get some kind of clue. Even when her eyes finally opened, her vision was fuzzy. Despite her thoroughly empty stomach, Daisy felt almost unbearably nauseated at the sight of the spinning room. It occurred to her briefly that the room probably wasn’t actually spinning, but she closed her eyes tight against the dizziness anyway. 

“About time you woke up.” She heard Joe Miller’s voice close to her. She flinched away in disgust. 

“I was a little worried there. You shouldn’t have been out that long… Might have to watch your dosage next time.”

“Or…” Daisy’s voice was so raspy, she was surprised Joe could hear her, “You could just stop drugging me in general.”

To this Joe said nothing and Daisy couldn’t see him clearly enough to discern any revealing body language so she couldn’t tell if he reacted to her suggestion at all. 

She was feeling tired again already. Her head throbbed. She felt ill and wondered if a person could overdose on Chloroform.

Daisy hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but before she knew it, she was waking up to a new sound… a sound that made her drowsy eyes snap open. 

It was a child crying--a child Daisy knew.

“Hush now, Fred, darling.” Joe was saying, “It’s just daddy. You needn’t cry, love.”

Daisy turned her head toward the noise and saw the blurry pair. Wee Fred was huddled in the corner, pressing himself as close to the wall as he could. He was clearly terrified of this man who was claiming to be his father.

It hit her that Fred had been too young during the Latimer case to remember who Joe was. 

“I want  _ daddy _ !” Fred continued to cry, leaving Joe at a complete loss.

“Daddy’s right here, Freddie!”

“No no  _ no _ ! I want  _ daddy _ !” Fred continued to sob. 

“He doesn’t remember you…” Daisy croaked, announcing her cognitive presence to the pair. Fred saw her and jumped up, wriggling out of Joe’s grip, and ran to her.

“Daiseeee!” he wailed and lept into her wobbly arms.

“Shhh Freddie. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Wanna go  _ home _ !” Fred buried his tear-stained face into Daisy’s tattered shirt.

She held him as close as she could despite how weak she felt. 

“Let him go.” Joe’s growl startled them both. Fred somehow cried even harder.

“You’re scaring him, Joe.” Daisy glared and tightened her hold on the toddler she considered a brother.

“Give him to me!” Joe demanded. When Daisy showed no sign of releasing Fred, Joe crossed the room and grabbed something. Daisy knew what it was before he crossed back to the pair of them, but she still tried to fight it off. The grey flannel came at her like a specter and it hadn’t even touched her face before she blacked out again.

***

Hardy drove as Ellie spoke into her phone with an authority he had to admire. She was updating Jenkinson and the rest of the situation, telling them to meet them at the boatyard at 12:30. If she and Hardy could show up  _ alone _ as Joe requested, maybe they could get both Daisy and Fred back without resorting to any violence. Still, they would likely need back up. Ellie was just giving herself and Hardy a head start.

When she was finished on the phone, she whipped around to talk to Tom. She explained that he was not to leave her side for even a moment. He was not to say or do anything to provoke Joe. He was not to speak to Joe at all.

Alec thought it wasn’t likely that Tom would heed any of this, but he couldn’t fault her for the effort. He’d have done the same. 

They arrived at the boatyard miraculously quickly, screeching the tires across the asphalt. No sooner did Alec turn the car off than Ellie was out of the car, Tom close behind. The teenager still looked pale. He hadn’t spoken since getting in the car fifteen minutes previously. Alec joined them at the edge of the car park and surveyed the setting of one of the worst days of his life, barely a week ago. He could still see Ellie hitting the ground in a heap, feel her weight in his arms and her blood soak his shirt and jacket. 

He was brought back to the present by the warm touch of Ellie’s hand grasping his. He reciprocated the pressure and brought her hand to his lips, hoping to comfort her and himself. If Tom saw this unusual display of affection, he didn’t say so. 

The trio trekked across the gravel and sand that led to the docks. There was no sign of Joe… or Daisy or Fred. But Alec could feel in his gut that they were here.

For a while, all they could hear was the gentle lapping of water against the boats moored along the shore line. Then, the door to the bait shop squeaked open. Out came Joe, wee Fred in tow. As soon as the little boy saw his mother, he tried to run to her...only to be thwarted by Joe’s arms around his middle, lifting him unwillingly into his embrace. Fred screamed and sobbed and Alec felt Ellie prepare to run to her boy. He reached out and held her back before she even had the chance to bolt.

Frustrated with the distance between herself and her youngest son, Ellie called out to Fred through her own tears, “It’s okay, baby! Mumma’s here!” Her voice broke as her son squealed even louder.

“Joe...where is my daughter?” Alec snapped, hoping to sort this out as soon as possible. Joe paid him no mind. He only glared at his ex wife, who was blocking Tom from his line of sight. Fred continued to cry out for his mother and Alec realized they weren’t going to get anywhere until Fred was safe.

“Joe, look at him. Look at his face. You’re tormenting him! This is what you want?” Alec drew the attention to himself, earning him a hard glare from Joe and a yelp from Fred, who evidently hadn’t noticed him before now. 

Then, poor little Freddy did something that ultimately shoved Joe’s patience from its precarious position on the edge of rational thought into unadulterated rage. 

“ _ Daddy _ !”

Everyone but Fred froze. The toddler continued to wail in distress and tried to reach for Alec Hardy. 

Alec didn’t know what to do. Fred had never called him that before. His heart warmed, but his mind panicked at the sight of Joe losing his cool. Joe’s face went hard and he held Fred tighter, tight enough to cause the child to yelp in pain.

“Let him  _ go _ , Joe! Let him go, now!” Ellie screamed, tears streaming relentlessly down her cheeks.

“You’ve turned them against me, haven’t you.” Joe said coldly. It wasn’t a question.

“Are you  _ insane _ ?” Tom could no longer hold his tongue, “You turned us against you yourself, when you  _ killed my best friend _ ! Now put my brother down!”

“Put him down, Joe!” Hardy added, feeling his own rage rise like bile in his throat. 

“They’re my sons!  _ Mine _ ! I want them back! I deserve to get my children back! I was acquitted! According to the court, I’m  _ innocent _ !” Joe’s face gradually turned beet red as he grew hysterical.

“Yeah but to us and to everyone else, you’re  _ guilty _ !” Tom barked, “and you know it!”

“How  _ dare _ you! Thomas Joseph Miller, I am your father! You will speak to me with respect!”

“You may be my father, but you stopped being my dad and lost my respect the moment Danny stopped breathing!” Tom was full-out screaming now. He looked ready to charge at Joe and Hardy realized a split second too late that that was exactly what Tom was about to do.

Several things happened then, in quick succession: Tom jumped at his father, Ellie lunged for her son in an effort to hold him back, Joe stumbled and dropped Fred, and Alec dove to catch Fred before he hit the ground. 

Alec was aware of a sharp pain in his hand as he pulled Fred into his chest protectively. He was so relieved to have Fred safe in his arms, he almost missed the scuffle happening behind him.

Tom was laying into his father mercilessly, Joe refused to fight back, and Ellie tried desperately to pull Tom out of harm’s way. Having grown significantly in the past two years, Tom easily broke away and tackled his father to the ground. Ellie Miller was not to be underestimated though. She jumped right back into the fight.

She finally managed to hook her arm beneath Tom’s shoulders and hoisted him up and away. Alec didn’t see what happened with the pair of them after that as his attention was drawn to Joe Miller staggering to his feet, nursing his bleeding nose. He spotted Hardy, still on the ground clinging to Fred. Seemingly drunk on rage and adrenaline, Joe pounced at Hardy.

Alec recognized there was no stopping the oncoming assault and with Fred in his charge, the boy‘s safety was his only priority. In the mere moment before Joe hit his target, Hardy squeezed Fred tight and whispered, “ _ Iron Man has to fight now _ .”

The three-year-old seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation and when Alec let go of him, Freddy ran away from the fight scene.

Hardy hoped he’d run to Ellie, but he didn’t get a chance to check as Joe collided with him, knocking him back to the ground and banishing the air from his lungs. 

A few punches were thrown by both sides before Joe managed to get his hands around Hardy’s throat. He squeezed and Alec’s eyes bulged as he realized the danger he was in—a paramedic with malicious intent meant he was pretty much doomed. Still, he fought back hard, clawing and scratching at the hands that held him down. He glared up and Joe’s blazing eyes, noting that the man he’d originally thought was incapable of such violence looked positively demonic right now. It was more than a little unnerving.

“You  _ bastard _ !  _ You stole my family from me _ !”

Alec wanted to retort but Joe only gripped his throat tighter when he tried to respond. 

The edges of his vision grew fuzzy and darkness was creeping in.

Suddenly, there was a loud metallic sound and the grip on his neck vanished. He gasped and coughed viciously before finally looking up to see what had happened.

Standing there, holding onto a shovel that she was currently using to hold herself upright was Daisy Hardy.

“Thought you could use a hand.” She mumbled, looking very faint. Before Alec could react, Ellie was suddenly there hugging his daughter.

“Daisy! Oh  _ sweetheart _ !” She said more but it was distorted by her sobs. Ellie finally pulled back and released her to get a better look at the girl. Daisy managed to smile before her knees wobbled and Ellie had to catch her before she crumpled to the ground. At this, Alec struggled to his feet, ignoring the dizzy feeling that inevitably came with his change in position. Ellie gladly transferred the girl into her father’s arms, still looking on with tearful concern.

“Oh darling…. I’m so sorry, baby. It should  _ never _ have taken me so long to find you. I’m so so  _ so _ sorry, my girl.” Alec was crying now too, endearments spilling from his mouth despite his raw, painful throat.

“‘Sokay, dad.” She whispered. Though it was hard to hear her, both Alec and Ellie realized it was likely all she had strength to do.

As the squad cars began to pull up to the scene, paramedics rushing through the growing crowd with a stretcher and a med kit, Alec blocked everything out but his daughter. 

“...’sFred okay?” He just barely heard her.

What a good question. Alec looked to Ellie, desperate for good news.

She smiled sadly and answered the question for both Hardys: “he’s just fine. A little shaken, a few scratches, but he’s alright.” Alec visibly relaxed at hearing this. His eyes closed and he pulled Daisy somehow closer still. He didn’t see Ellie wave down the paramedics, but he felt her gentle touch pry his arms open just a bit so the medical team could get Daisy onto the stretcher. Alec held onto his daughter’s hand and followed her and the medics into the ambulance in the car park. The last thing Alec saw before they closed the doors was the satisfying image of Joe Miller in handcuffs being led to a squad car. The DI felt a surge of pride at the sight of the distinctly shoved-shaped bruise forming on the back of Joe’s head. He noticed Daisy open her eyes and follow his gaze, a little smirk touching her lips.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. The doors closed and Alec sighed heavily, grateful that this particular nightmare was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! It's technically the last one, next update will be the epilogue...where I will step out of my usual area and write some fluff to wrap things up. Please let me know if there's anything specific you'd like to see for the ending and I'll see if I can work it into what I already have planned! Love to you all!  
> Let's hope 2021 is kinder to us all...


	11. Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, friends! The conclusion.  
> I hope it's not too fluffy, but I enjoyed getting a bit soppy here, as you'll be able to tell. There's still a bit of angst at the beginning, but the biggest bit of the story is over. Thank you all for your incredible response and support! I've had so much fun writing this! As always, feel free to comment and let me know what you think!  
> Now for the final chapter:

Hardy had refused to leave his daughter’s side for even a moment. She was admitted to the hospital with severe dehydration, malnourishment, and exhaustion. Additionally, Daisy sported a fractured ankle. Evidently, being shackled up to a pipe for nearly a week is bound to do some damage. As soon as she was settled with a bed, the hospital staff hooked her up to a saline drip and a nasogastric tube. Given the discomfort of having a small tube shoved up your nose, Daisy struggled to sleep despite her frankly ridiculous level of exhaustion.

Daisy looked over at her father shortly after she was left with instructions to rest, and took a chance asking a question that was likely to upset them both… But it needed to be asked.

“Does mum know?”

Alec looked at her with mournful eyes, “I don’t think so, love.” He sighed dejectedly and sat up straighter to look at her. “I’ve been out of the loop...I didn’t even know you were missin’ until yesterday. I tried callin’ her a couple of times last night, but… I couldn’t get through.”

“She’s on her honeymoon...remember?”

“Ah… Forgot about that.”

“Sorry…” Daisy mumbled, realizing too late that the reminder had likely not been welcomed.

“Don’ be sorry, Darlin’...” he took her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. “I’ll make sure Mum knows. Don’ you worry.”

Daisy smiled tiredly at him.

Alec was distraught. He stayed at Daisy’s bedside and made his home on an obviously uncomfortable chair. His expression made it quite clear that he was furious with himself. Watching his stormy eyes as he glared at nothing in particular, Daisy could practically hear her father’s self-deprecating inner dialogue. As much as she wanted to reassure her father that she didn’t blame him for what happened, she found her eyelids grow heavier and heavier with every passing moment. Instead, she squeezed his hand, hoping to convey how she felt through the physical touch. 

It wasn’t long after this that she fell asleep.

Alec watched her breathe, thanking God for every time her chest rose and fell beneath the blankets. 

He sat there, hating himself,  _ blaming _ himself for Daisy ever having to endure all of this. He felt as though he could cry or scream… or stomp right out of the room, find where they were treating Joe Miller for his injuries and make sure he made a swift transfer to the morgue. 

There were many things Alec Hardy was certain of which he would never forgive himself. As he watched his daughter sleep, eyebrows cinching together with every minor discomfort, he bitterly added  _ letting his little girl get kidnapped by Joe fucking Miller _ to that list. 

“Oi. I know that look. Stop it. Stop it right now.”

Alec looked up to see probably the one person who could distract him from his determined self-loathing. He granted Ellie Miller a smile, but it was tired and worn. 

“So what? You can read minds now, can yeh?”

“Not  _ minds _ I wouldn’t say. Just yours.” She smirked and quietly pulled a second chair to the snoozing Daisy’s bedside. 

She looked at him meaningfully, noticing immediately that he was reluctant to meet her gaze. 

“Hey. None of this was your fault.”

Alec just scoffed.

“I’m serious! Look at me please…” Ellie reached out to take his hand. As soon as she made contact with him, Alec made a sound that could really only be defined as a yelp. She stared at him as he pulled away from her with a hiss of pain.

“Give it here.” She demanded. When Alec ignored her, holding his arm close to his chest, she adopted her  _ mom _ voice. “Alec Hardy. Let me see your arm.  _ Now _ .”

He scowled, but allowed her to take his arm, “‘Mnot a  _ child _ , Millah…”

“You sure do a brilliant impression of one…” She inspected his wrist and cursed, “ _ Shite _ . Hardy! When the hell did this happen?”

“Wha’? I dunno.” He asked distractedly, keeping his eyes on Daisy, hoping their barely whispered voices didn’t wake her.

“Alec,  _ love _ , look at your hand!”

The term of endearment was enough to snap Alec’s attention to Ellie.

He followed her gaze and noticed that...ah. Yes. There did appear to be something...wrong. His hand was badly swollen and bruised nearly black. He couldn’t recall hurting himself, but obviously he must have. Then he remembered when he caught Fred, keeping him from hitting the ground.

“Ah.” He started warily, “I think I landed funny...when erm… When I dove for Freddie.”

Ellie gave him a warm smile as a way of thanks. 

“Come on then. Need to get you checked out.” She started to lead him to the door, but he resisted.

“No. No no. Can’t leave her.”

“Alec, how do you think your daughter would feel if she woke up and found out that you were injured and refused to get checked out?”

“She’d want you to stop being a prat and do what Ellie tells you.” a raspy voice responded before Alec could. Both detectives turned at the noise and saw Daisy was awake and watching them with a small smile.

“Darlin’, we woke you up… I’m so so sorry--!”

“Dad. I’m fine. I have a sinking suspicion I’m going to be sleeping for a little while. If I wake up again and you haven’t seen a doctor for yourself, I’m going to be very cross.”

Then Daisy Hardy gave Ellie a wink which Alec saw Ellie return. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake you two are gonna have me trained like a bloody  _ dog _ before long…”

“Well, that is the plan.” Ellie said sarcastically. “Daisy, love, you just holler and we’ll come right back, okay? In the meantime, Tom is going to come and sit with you.” Daisy nodded, her eyelids already drooping again. 

Detective Hardy had broken his hand. The strange thing is, he hadn’t felt anything until he was forced to spend fifteen minutes having some bloke poke and prod it in all the wrong places. He was becoming quite waspish by the time he was finished. Pain always made him cranky. 

Ellie Miller thought it was odd that knowing this about Alec only endeared him further to her.

A nurse came in to wrap up his hand in a stiff splint and as soon as she sat down, Alec recognized her as Nurse Dee--the nurse he had given the slip just before he collapsed earlier that week.

“Erm…” Alec grumbled as she met his eyes. One look told him she remembered him perfectly well.

“Detective Hardy,” Dee started with a sly smile that only increased the feeling of guilt sitting like a rock in his stomach. “It’s good to see you again. Finally got back around to checking on you, didn’t I? Told you I would.”

Alec forced out a laugh and hoped the matter would drop, but he should have known that with Miller there with him, such hope was pure fantasy. 

“Oh dear, you poor thing. Did this grump stop you from doing your job? You’ll have to excuse him, he’s an impatient arse most of the time.” She smiled fondly and affectionately patted his stumbled cheek. 

“I’ll say,” Dee continued, enjoying the automatic comradery with Ellie, “last I heard about him, he’d run out of my exam room and off to find someone else in the hospital. Of course, he’d told me he was calling his daughter.”

Hardy swallowed dryly, uncomfortable knowing that if he had actually tried to call her when he said he was, they might have found her sooner. Ellie seemed to sense the tension and placed a comforting hand on his upper arm.

“Well, he has a very demanding job.”

“Rumor has it, he was going after his partner. Poor thing got himself so worked up worrying about her, he went into a cardiac arrest.”

At first, Ellie thought Dee was being playful, but one look at the young nurse’s face told her that she genuinely didn’t know who Ellie was in relation to this  _ anecdote _ . 

“We’ve got a bit of a pool goin’ round." Nurse Dee continued, "About half of the staff in the ICU are pulling for the two of them to get together.”

Alec and Ellie shared a look and blushed simultaneously. Then, for whatever reason, they began to laugh.

“I think they’re going to win that bet,” Ellie giggled, and Alec grinned up at her from where he sat. Sitting there, sleep deprived, unshaven, being treated for an injury he received while protecting her child… Alec Hardy was more attractive to Ellie than ever. She leaned down and kissed him very suddenly. After a brief grunt of surprise, Alec returned the kiss.

“Oh!” Dee had finally caught on.

When they made their way back to Daisy’s room, Alec had a bright red plaster cast. Ellie was surprised he picked such a  _ loud _ colour, but when he told her it was for Fred, her heart melted. 

“‘M worried he might feel guilty, like it’s his fault I’m plastered up… but if he thinks of me as Iron Man, might as well feed the fantasy, eh?”

Oh Ellie was a goner now. She pulled him to her, against the wall just outside Daisy’s room. She kissed him again, this time tender and delicate.

“Sorry.” she said when they broke apart, both a little breathless, “Not sure when we’ll get a chance to be alone again...and I wanted to thank you properly.” She bit her bottom and looked up at Alec’s face to gauge his reaction. 

His eyebrows were lost beneath his ruffled fringe, and he looked at her with amused elation. He swallowed quickly and licked his dry lips.

“If we’re thanking each other here… I ought to thank you too.” Alec took control this time, taking her face in his hands and tilting her lips up to meet his.

They broke apart again, both quite flushed.

“I also wanted to thank you for erm… filling my car with petrol that last time you used it.” Ellie said, searching for more reasons to stay attached to those lips that fit hers so seamlessly.

“Well, that last bit of paperwork you wrote up was… very good.”

“Yeah?” Ellie smirked and allowed him to keep kissing her.

“Yes, very good. I’m so grateful.” He continued distractedly

“We’ve not been into the office long enough for you to read that paperwork.”

“Well it’s  _ probably _ good--Would ya stop trying to distract me? I’m doing very important work here!” Alec’s grumbling became increasingly more _Scottish_ and he chuckled as she laughed at him and finally shut up so he could ‘kiss her properly’ as he called it.

It was quite nice until an awkward cough interrupted them.

“Er… Mum? Hardy?” Tom was leaning out of the door to Daisy’s room, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Oh  _ Christ _ , TOM!” Ellie covered her face shamefully. 

“Just wanted to let you two know that...erm… we can hear everything you say...and see you through the window...and also we already knew… so… if you want to go ahead and come in now…”

“I’m sorry…  _ What _ ?” Ellie stared at her son and noticed he was red from trying to stifle laughter, rather than trying to suppress rage. 

Alec was frozen in place, terrified to face their children. 

“Are they done  _ snogging _ like teenagers yet?” Daisy’s voice called from inside, accompanied by Fred’s distinctive giggling. 

Alec and Ellie joined in the laugh, though somewhat awkwardly, and followed Tom into the room. 

“Oh and Tommy Boy,” Daisy said with a wry smile, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten. You owe me 10 quid.”

“Oh come on!” Tom complained.

“I told you they’d be together before year’s end.”

“Yeah but they didn’t exactly  _ tell us _ ! We just… happened upon it!”

“Still counts.” She insisted, sounding more and more like herself. It made her father soften to see it. 

“So.” Ellie was saying, “You lot… know about us?”

“You haven’t exactly been  _ subtle _ , Mum.” Tom laughed. 

“I’ll admit, I’m going to miss watching you two try to be clever and keep your  _ budding romance _ from us.” Daisy started to laugh and Fred, who was happily situated in Daisy’s lap, was laughing along as though he too was in on the joke. 

“Well… in that case,” Alec said loudly, then grabbed Ellie by the waist and pulled her close for a dramatic, though quite tame, kiss.

It had the desired effect; all three kids started complaining and yelling at them to stop. 

_ THREE WEEKS LATER _

It was hard to stay away, but after how the last trial had gone, Ellie and her boys refused to attend Joe’s hearing. 

They prepared themselves for him to plead ‘Not Guilty’ and put them through hell again. Alec had offered to go for both their sake, but Ellie reminded him that it wouldn’t do them or their case any good if he ended up killing Joe right there. 

“If I don’t get to wring his neck,” she’d said crossly, “then neither do you.”

Daisy was grateful that they were allowed to stay away. She wasn’t afraid of Joe Miller, but she had no desire to see the man again. Both she and Tom stayed home from school the day of the hearing. It was nice that they could actually call this new house home. They’d only just got settled, under the guise of both families living in the same house  _ temporarily _ until this legal mess was taken care of would make them all rest a little easier. And it was convenient for Alec and Ellie to carpool to work and keep an eye on their kids and… Well, let’s face it, living together suited them both quite well. 

All three kids were set up in front of the television, watching some superhero flick. Their parents only pretended to watch and they anxiously waited for a phone call from one of their colleagues to give them an update. 

“He’s going to plead not guilty again, I just know it.” Ellie had said the night before. She paced the bedroom for the fifteenth time and Alec watched her. 

“El, he might...but that doesn’t mean he’ll get off again. We have a much more damning case against him this time.”

“Yes, but if it goes to trial, they’ll make Daisy testify! I refuse to force her to relive that trauma!”

“I agree with you! I don’t want that either, love, but if I know anything, it’s that Dais can handle herself. She’ll be okay.”

Ellie stopped in her pacing and turned to face Alec.

“What about Fred…?” She asked in a terrified whisper, as though she thought saying it aloud would make it more likely to happen.

“He’s three years old, Ellie. I doubt they’d put the boy through that.” Alec seemed to be trying to convince himself as much as his partner. 

“But they  _ could _ , Alec!”

She was hysterical now, tears finally breaking through her tough exterior. Wasting no time, Alec rose from his spot on the bed and went to her before wrapping her up tightly in his arms. She gladly allowed herself to be folded into him.

“Oi... _ Oi _ … take a breath, love.” he soothed her, rubbing her back and placing his chin atop her curly head. “I know this could go poorly again, but this time we’re side by side. We’re not just partners this time. We’re--”

“Partners?” Ellie guessed, putting a more...seductive emphasis on the word.

“Yes. That.” he chuckled and kissed her forehead. “This is why we set up this new arrangement. We’re both here...for all the kids and for each other. Joe’s not going to sneak up on any of us again.”

“It’ll be awhile before I’m okay with those kids going  _ anywhere _ by themselves.”

“Oh aye. Maybe never.”

“I’m _so good_ with never!”

“Then that’s settled!” Alec exclaimed as Ellie laughed at him and buried her face into his t-shirt.

They got quiet, then, and held fast to each other.

“I’m scared.” Ellie admitted, her voice so much smaller than Alec had ever heard it. 

“I know, El, I am too.” Alec felt his eyes burn a little at the thought of Joe Miller walking free again, constantly living in fear of the man coming back to haunt them. “But I’m here. And ‘mnot goin’ anywhere.”

Now, they sat side by side on the sofa, watching their kids instead of the movie. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was wee Fred, who fortunately had no grasp of the significance of this day or why everyone in the house was so tense. All he cared about was that all the people he loved best were in the same room, watching one of his favorite movies. 

This day was going to determine whether their lives would finally move on from this whole affair, or if the next several months were going to be consumed with the same tension pressing in on them now. 

_ Christ _ Alec really hoped he’d hear back soon. 

He shot off a text to CS Jenkinson, probably for the fiftieth time, asking for an update.

_ Calm down, Hardy. They’re bringing Joe into the box now, so it’ll be soon. _

Alec took a deep breath and tightened his hold on Ellie’s hand.

The following thirty minutes were easily some of the longest in his life. 

Finally, right as the Hulk smashed the bad space guy into the ground, his phone rang. Alec jumped so high, he startled the entire room.  


  
“Sorry…” he grumbled and excused himself outside. Ellie gave him a questioning look, which he soothed with a small smile. He didn’t want to get her hopes up in case it was bad news. 

When he was safely outside, he answered his phone a little breathlessly.

“Wot?”

“ _ Hello to you too, detective. _ ”

“Do we know anything yet? Is it good news? Or bad news--Oh Christ it’s bad news, isn’t it? How am I gonna tell Ellie…?”

_ “Alright, Hardy, alright. Jesus, you’re going to give yourself a stroke. _ ”

“Well, the longer you wait to tell me what you know, the more we’re running that risk.” He snapped, forgetting momentarily that it was his boss on the other end of the call. 

“ _ Guilty. _ ” Jenkinson said simply.

“W-what? Did he--or did they decide?”

“ _ He pleaded guilty, Alec _ .”

Alec could only breath in and out.

“ _ It’s over, Hardy. He gave his testimony and admitted to everything. The court has sentenced him to 10 years, and a sanctioned restraining order for you, Ellie, and the kids as you requested. _ ” 

Alec could almost hear the smile in her voice as she shared the news he had so desperately been hoping for. He let out a relieved laugh that may have doubled as a sob.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Elaine.” He breathed, his throat tight with emotion.

“ _ You’re welcome. Now, go tell Ellie. And let me know how  _ **it** _ goes. _ ” 

That time, Alec was certain he heard a cheeky wink in her voice. He knew he shouldn’t have shared his plan with anyone at work… but he had to admit, Elaine and Katie Hartford had been really helpful the past couple of weeks. Alec was sure he wouldn’t be able to muster up the courage to do this without their incessant encouragement. 

He hung up with Elaine and turned back to the house. He caught Ellie watching him anxiously through the sliding doors that led to the back patio. Alec couldn’t hold back the smile that crept onto his face, and soon he was beaming. Ellie understood immediately and jumped up from the sofa and ran to meet him outside. Daisy paused the movie and she and the boys looked on with curiosity.

“Did he…?” Ellie started slowly.

“Guilty. He pleaded guilty, El.” He was beaming again and this time, Ellie joined him and threw herself into his arms with a laugh. 

Alec noticed Tom and Daisy watching them, and he gave them a nod, which prompted them to join in on the hug. Fred, frustrated that the movie had been stopped, but determined not to miss out on the hug, tottered to them with matching enthusiasm.

Later that night, the five of them were celebrating with their favorite take-out food and another movie. 

Daisy kept looking at her father pointedly and oh how he wished she would stop.

Finally the moment arose in the form of the question Alec knew Ellie would ask:

“So, I’m assuming this means he finally signed the divorce papers?”

“Yes. Elaine wasn’t opposed to threatening him with a longer sentence if he didn’t.” Alec laughed.

“So what’s the next step, Ellie?” Daisy asked, hoping to move things along more quickly.

“Well, I’d like to change my name, and Tom? Fred? I want to leave it up to you if you want to change your name as well.”

Tom nodded appreciatively. Fred, who was completely occupied by his chicken and rice, did not react at all...but they knew he would do whatever his big brother did.

“So what’ll it be?” Hardy asked, hoping to sound as indifferent as possible.

“Well, I  _ would _ go back to my maiden name… but  _ Mills _ isn’t nearly different enough for me. So, I am open to suggestions.” She joked, leaning over to wipe Fred’s mouth with a napkin. The boy was positively covered with rice and seemed quite thrilled about it.

This was it.

Alec took a deep breath.

“How about…  _ Hardy _ ?”

The room went completely silent. 

“W-...what?” Ellie stared across the table at him. Alec almost laughed at her mouth hanging open slightly...and damn it all he  _ adored _ her.

“Here, Mum. While you think on that, have a fortune cookie.” Tom said casually, handing her a cookie that had suspiciously not been there only moments before.

Ellie took it and looked around at them all uneasily before she cracked it open. Instead of a fortune… a ring came tumbling out into the palm of her hand. When she looked up again, Alec was no longer across the table, but right next to her, on his knee.

She gasped a little and felt tears prick at her eyes.

“Ellie… we’ve only been together like this a short while… but I’ve loved you for so much longer than you know. I want to protect you--not because you can’t protect yourself, but because you know you can rely on me. I want to be with you always. I would do anything for you, El, and I’d love to start by giving you the chance to change your name.”

By this point the whole table was getting choked up--except Fred, who was just confused.

Ellie looked at the man before her firmly, willing her tears to stay back. 

“I have a few conditions.” Alec’s smile faltered only slightly. “One, you will help around the house. Two, you must promise to never, ever become one of those old Scottish geezers who gets it into his head that he can make his own whiskey. I won’t stand for it.”

They were all laughing now.

“I promise.” Alec smiled sincerely at her.

“And three,” Ellie continued, “You must never...under any circumstances… ever hide potential health concerns from me. That includes if you foolishly chase a suspect who hits you so hard your pacemaker gets dislodged…”

Alec blushed guiltily and met Daisy’s eye.

“Don’t look to me for help! I’m completely with her on this, Da.”

Turning back to Ellie, his knee starting to grow sore, he rolled his eyes with mirth and said, “I solemnly promise so to do.”

Without another word, Ellie grabbed Alec and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. Instead the usual groans, the kids actually applauded. 

“So. Is that a yes?” Alec chuckled when they broke apart.

“Ellie  _ Hardy… _ ” She said, testing it out, “Hardy...Har _ dee _ .” She smirked playfully before placing the ring on her finger. “I like the sound of that.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it's over!  
> Thanks for sticking with me, you guys. So sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter up. Writers' block is a real bitch sometimes. (Always. She's a bitch always.)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love and encouragement! I hope to write for you again soon!


End file.
